Soarin and Rainbow Dash
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: For a long time two families of Equestria's best fliers, the Shadowbolts and the Wonderbolts have been fighting to show who was better in the sky. On Rainbow Dash's 20th birthday, she meets a boy, not knowing he was Soarin from the Wonderbolts, and they fall instantly in love. Soon their family's find out and they're not too happy...
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, in the land of Equestria the two princesses, Celestia Sun and Luna Moon, had a falling out. No-pony knew or knows how it started, but the sisters hated each other ever since.

Years have past since then, and each sister had developed her own expert fliers, the Shadowbolts and the Wonderbolts.

These two teams of Pegasi would always try and show off who was the better at flying, and, like their princesses, hated each other.

Both the teams have obvious best flyers of their groups. Rainbow Dash, a cyan blue mare with a rainbow colored mane and tail, and extreme fighting skills was Spectrum Dash and Firefly's the Shadowbolts co-captain's eldest daughter, and Soarin Skies, a stallion with a light blue coat and wind swept dark blue mane and tail and always one for adventure and dares, was Lightning Strike and Fire Blitz's the Wonderbolts co-captain's son.

Neither heir had ever met or heard of the others name before, but had a pretty good idea what they would expect to find when they did thanks to their parent's stories about the other team.

We start the our story on the eve of Rainbow Dash's 20th birthday and one of her best friends Pinkie Pie was asked to throw a masquerade party for her.

"This is going to be the best birthday ever!" Pinkie said zooming around the old castle's great hall pinning up banners and hanging streamers from the rafters.

"I suppose," Rainbow Dash said a hint of sadness in her voice as she took off her yellow-leased goggles and pulled down her hood.

"Is there something wrong Rainbow?" Fluttershy, her oldest friend and the one who would keep her company when her parents were training the new Shadow's, asked.

"It's just I think I'm getting a little old for these party's..." she said suddenly getting pinned to the floor by Pinkie.

"Don't you ever say that Dashie!" she said shock all over her face. "No one is ever too old for a party."

Not knowing what to say Rainbow just pushed Pinkie off and went up to her room wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Up in the sky in Cloudsdale, Soarin and his cousin Spitfire had just came in from their training and were thinking about this party they heard of that would be happening the next night.

"So up for a dare then Soarin ?" Spitfire asked as she jumped onto Soarin's bed wings spread holding a bottle of water.

"Depends what it is Spitfire?" Soarin said taking his uniform off before he went to enjoy his pie he 'rescued' from the kitchen.

"I dare you, to go to the Shadowbolts masquerade party tomorrow night and stay there the whole night, and bring back a souvenir of some kind to prove that you did it."

After thinking for a while Soarin looked up and nodded.

"I accept your dare Spitfire."

* * *

The next night, Soarin slipped out of Cloudsdale and headed to the Shadowbolts castle. All over the place there were pony's in fancy outfits, masks and in the Shadowbolts uniforms.

Hoping no one would recognize him, Soarin decided to try the back door, seeing how many guards were at the front.

Up in her room, Rainbow Dash was with Fluttershy getting ready for the party.

"Um, Rainbow," Fluttershy said brushing her mane, with the help from her animals, "You're not just upset about the party are you?" she asked.

"No..." Rainbow said walking out on to the balcony, looking out into the sky.

"Do... Do you want to talk about it?" she tried.

"It's just I want to find a special-somepony." she said "I'm the best flyer of the Shadowbolts, I'm the captains daughter, I'm the most awesome girl around. But I don't have anypony." she said looking up to the moon and the stars.

"Well there's a lot of nice boys here for you to find one dear," Firefly said coming into her daughter's room to see what was keeping her.

"But how will I know he's the right one mum?" she asked getting into her outfit, (Her dress from the gala in 'The Best Night Ever') finishing with a black and purple mask.

"Well I knew your father was my special-somepony when I looked into his eyes for the first time," Firefly said helping Rainbow with her hair. "It was just a feeling and we knew we would always be together."

"But what if I don't get that feeling with anypony here tonight?" Rainbow asked looking herself over in the mirror. "What if I never do?"

"You will," Firefly said "It might not be tonight, or tomorrow, but you will find your special-somepony eventually. Now come on, it's your birthday after all." she said walking out followed by Fluttershy and Rainbow, feeling a little better.

* * *

Soarin was looking around the great hall, thinking of the best thing to bring back as a souvenir when his mind lost it's train of thought. He was looking at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Her rainbow hair, her dress looking like it was rimmed with clouds, her golden ribboned shoes going up her fore legs, the waxed grapes around her neck and the crown of golden feathers on her head.

He hadn't known he was staring until she turned her masked face onto him. Gulping a bit making sure he looked presentable, he slowly walked up to her.

Rainbow was saying thank you to some of the Shadowbolts for saying happy birthday, when she felt like she was being watched. She turned and saw a rather handsome stallion by the wall looking at her.

His dark blue windswept hair, his emerald green eyes, his sky blue fur and his goofy smile. All the sudden he started coming over to her.

"Er..." he said trying to calm himself "Hi my names Soarin," He said bowing slightly. Even though he was an adventurer and spent most of his time flying he did know how to behave at things like this and how to treat a mare.

Rainbow was looking into his eyes behind the yellow and blue mask he was warning and something felt like this was the one.

Waiting for an answer she said bowing to him "My names Rainbow Dash." glad that her mask was covering her face as she felt a blush coming on.

Music started up and ponies were pairing up and moving onto the dance floor.

"May I ask you for a dance Rainbow Dash?" Soarin asked holding out his hoof, smiling as she took it and he led her to the dance floor.

* * *

 **AN This is basically an MLP version of Romeo and Juliet using Wnderbolts and Shadowbolts.**

 **Fair warning though... It goes on for at least 20 chapters...**


	2. Chapter 2

As Soarin danced with Rainbow Dash, he forgot all about the the dare Spitfire gave him.

As Rainbow Dash danced with Soarin she repeated what her mother told her in her head

 _'I knew your father was my special-somepony when I looked into his eyes for the first time. It was just a feeling and we knew we would always be together._

 _It might not be tonight, or tomorrow, but you will find your special-somepony eventually.'_

and whenever she could she looked into Soarin's eyes she had that same feeling every time.

After their third dance the two went out into the garden to talk some more and find out about each other.

"So urm... Where you from Soarin?" Rainbow asked once they were sat under a tree looking up at the moon.

Knowing that he couldn't say he was a Wonderbolt, Soarin went with the excuse he used when he didn't want to be recognized when he wanted 'free time'.

"I'm from Ponyville, I'm one of the weather ponies." he said. "And how about you?"

"Well I live here," Rainbow said smiling.

"Wait... What?" Soarin asked getting up.

"I... I'm Rainbow Dash, eldest daughter of co-captain's Spectrum Dash and Firefly of the Sadowbolts." Rainbow said a bit worried that Soarin was acting so weird at this information.

Backing away a bit afraid Soarin rushed back inside and headed to the door forgetting that 'souvenir' for Spitfire.

"WAIT!" Rainbow's voice called out from behind him and around the now quiet hall.

But Soarin didn't stop he just raced to the door.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow cried "Somepony's leaving without a goodie bag!"

Suddenly out of no where a pink streak made it's way to the door and jumped at Soarin pinning him to the ground.

"Why are you leaving," Pinkie asked "We haven't even bought out Rainbow's cake yet."

Rainbow and her parents and a little orange filly with purple hair, came over as well pulling Pinkie off the stallion.

"What's so bad about me being a Shadowbolt?" Rainbow Dash asked tears in her eyes as she took her mask off.

"Nothing!" Soarin said quickly not knowing what to do or say now all eyes were on them.

"Then why are you trying to get away from me!"

"BECAUSE I'M WONDERBOLT: SOARIN SKIES!" he cried out to the room. "I'm... I'm the son of the co-captains of the Wonderbolts." he said ashamed taking his own mask off reveling his face to Rainbow Dash, her parents and everyone in the hall.

"But... But..." Rainbow asked shocked.

"How did a Wonderbolt get into our daughter's birthday party?" Spectrum Dash asked stepping in front of Firefly, the filly and Rainbow Dash. "It was invitation only, and let me tell you something boy, I know for a fact you were not invited."

"Well Sir," Soarin said head down, "No I wasn't. It... It was a dare my cousin placed on me!"

"And what was this 'dare'?" Firefly asked from where she was.

Sighing Soarin said why he was there. "She dared me... 'To go to the Shadowbolts masquerade party and stay there the whole night, and bring back a souvenir of some kind to prove that I did it'. And being a stupid not-thinking-of-the-consequences teenager/young adult I am Ma'am, I went with it."

"So what were you doing with our daughter?" Spectrum Dash asked again.

"Daddy please, I didn't know who he was," Rainbow said "I... I was alone, saw he was too and asked if he wanted to dance with me. I didn't know he was from the Wonderbolts!" she repeated.

"SILENCE!" Spectrum said over his shoulder, then turning to Soarin again asked "How many of you are here?"

"Just me sir. Only my cousin knows I'm here as well." he answered.

Knowing it would only upset Rainbow Dash even more if he did something to this pony Spectrum said "Then leave. Now. And never come back. Neither you, nor your flying group is aloud here. And don't you ever come face to face with our daughter ever again." he said stomping his hoof showing he meant every word.

Nodding in gratitude but not saying anything, Soarin walked down the now cleared path to the door, crossed the rope bridge and took to the sky for Cloudsdale.

Just seconds after Soarin was out of her sight Rainbow Dash ran to her room and slammed the door, ripped her dress off and jumped onto her bed face in the pillow, crying herself to sleep on her birthday.

She had felt something with Soarin, but because of their families, and this stupid feud that nopony remembers how it started, she couldn't have him.

Up in Cloudsdale, after sneaking back into his room, Soarin was on his bed thinking the same thing.

 **AN: Sorry if some think this 'too short' but I'm just bringing it over from somewhere else, chapter per chapter.**

 **(if you don't like short chapters don't read)**


	3. Chapter 3

"So how'd last night go Soarin? What you get for me?" Spitfire asked once she and Soarin were in the sky together the next morning practicing for the Wonderbolt's next show coming up in a few weeks.

"I didn't get you anything because before I was caught I was busy dancing with the captains daughter and forgot all about your dumb dare." Soarin said.

"Wait a sec." Spitfire went out into the sky, gathered as many clouds as she could, cocooned them inside so not a lot of sound could get out and ...

"YOU WERE DANCING WITH THE ENEMY'S DAUGHTER AND THEN YOU REVEALED TO THEM ALL WHO YOU ARE?" Spitfire screams being muffled by the clouds.

"I didn't know who she was alright." Soarin returned, kicking the cocoon open and out of existence "It was a masquerade party remember."

"So... So how come you're here again now? Alive? And not a scratch or scar on you?" Spitfire asked taking Soarin's head and looking for injuries.

"Will you get off me?" Soarin asked pulling himself away from his cousin. "I don't know how I'm here alright," he said sorting out his hair "They let me go, only saying and I quote to: 'leave and never come back. Neither you, nor your flying group is aloud here. And don't you ever come face to face with our daughter ever again'." he said landing on a cloud and turned to face the Everfree Forest.

"Well... You know cuz," Spitfire said landing next to him "If you like her, for some crazy reason, then I'm not going to stop you trying to get to her. And to show how nice and loving and ..."

"What do you want?" Soarin asked sighing.

"A way out of dinner with Canterlot's hot head snobs at the party after the show we're doing this for in a few weeks." Spitfire said "But I wasn't doing this for that," she said getting Soarin's attention "I was going to say I'm not going to say anything about this to anypony. From you going and getting caught, to you dancing with their daughter."

"Thanks 'Fire" Soarin said smiling "And I'll see what I can do about Canterlot too... Now come on, even if you might not be there for the party, we all still have to go for a show."

And with that they set back off into the sky and practiced the show they would be doing, the best they could with Lightning Strike and Fire Blitz missing.

For almost the whole day Rainbow Dash stayed alone in her room.

All she came out for was to get new tubs of ice-cream. She wasn't even in uniform.

After the third time she did this, Fluttershy and Pinkie followed her back to her room.

"Ya?" Rainbow asked once she was on her bed tub open.

Fluttershy walked forward and placed a yellow and blue mask on the bedside table.

"Just because you can't see each other doesn't mean you can't remember him Rainbow." she said in her kind voice.

"Yeah remember how you were dancing with him and how obvious it was that you liked him and then he turned out to be the Wonderbolt Prince..." giving one of her exaggerated gasps Pinkie then said "This is just like that story that... um... Shakes Pony wrote about those two family's and the heirs fell in love and then they started meeting in secret and then the boy's cousin dies and then the girls cousin dies because of that then the prince gets banished, and then the girl fakes death so she could run off with him. But... He doesn't know she's faking it and kills himself, then she finds out and kills herself and everypony's dead!" she said panting eyes wide and nostrils flaring.

"What was that Pinkie?" Rainbow asked setting down the ice-cream getting an idea.

"This is just like that story that Shakes Pony wrote about those two family's and the heirs fell in love?" Pinkie asked.

"No after that."

"He doesn't know she's faking it and kills himself, then she finds out and kills herself and everypony's dead?"

"No before that. The... the thing right after the the heirs fall in love?"

"Oh... They start having secret meeting because that was the only way they could see each other." Pinkie explained.

"Oh but you can't do that Rainbow!" Fluttershy said seeing an idea zoom into Rainbow's mind at hearing this.

"How else will I get to see him Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked rushing into her closet and finding a hooded cloak.

"But... But you don't know where he lives, where to find him." she tried to add.

"We all know Wonderbolts live in Cloudsdale, and he said something about Ponyville when I asked him about his life last night." she said counting out some bits into a money bag.

"But... But..." Fluttershy said trying to think of something to stop her friend from leaving.

Suddenly as if Luna had heard her pares, a knock came to the door.

 _'Knock' 'Knock'_

"Err... Come in," Rainbow said after hiding the mask away.

Skye Storm came in and pulled down her goggles so she could see Rainbow properly.

"Hey Dash," Skye Storm said "You feel better today? I'm going to pluck all the feathers off that Wonderbolt's wings. Thinking he can come here. During your birthday no less and then making you cry."

"Yeah I'm fine 'Storm," Rainbow said standing tall, showing she has the higher place in the family. "Nothing a few tubs of ice-cream, some friends, and some alone time in the fresh air away from the castle can't solve any way." she said.

"Well if you say so cuz," she said stepping aside to let her go first "But remember I'm here for you. You and Scootaloo are like sisters to me. And don't worry, next time I see him, I'll make him pay for what he did to you." And with that, Skye Storm took a different corridor letting Rainbow and her friends continue for the door.

"That was close," Rainbow Dash said as they continued. "So, first I'll check around Ponyville, and see if he is there, and if he does want to keep seeing me."

"But won't it just bite you in the tail Dashie?" Pinkie asked bouncing along. "I mean you're not really all that hard to not pick out. What if somepony sees you and they know it's Soarin too?"

"You're right Pinkie. Maybe Ponyville's not the best place then, unless..." At this she turned to Fluttershy.

"M... Me? Oh Rainbow no, I... I can't do it. I hardly speak to hardly any Shadowbolt's as it is, and now you want me to talk to a Wonderbolt for you?"

Finding the mask she wore last night still, for some reason, on the floor Rainbow got an idea.

"You don't have to talk to him 'Shy," she said flying over picking it up, then going to the burro and getting out some parchment, ink and a quill and wrote...

 ** _To Soarin, I'll be waiting to see you again in Whitetail Wood._**

 ** _I'll make sure no one but my friends know I'm there, think you should do the same,_**

 ** _from R.D_**

After she finished she blew on it to dry the ink, rolled it up and slipped it on to the back of her mask. After packing the burro back up, she turned and flew back to Fluttershy holding out the mask.

"Just give him this."

"But... But... Ok." she said sighing taking the mask jumping a bit with shock at a sudden hug she was getting.

"Thank you Fluttershy," Rainbow said.

"You're welcome Rainbow." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Needing a few hours to himself, Soarin decided to visit Ponyville to clear his head as much as he could from Rainbow Dash.

Sitting on one of the benches around the fountain near town square, Soarin began a calming routine his parents taught him to do before every show.

Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, he began counting to ten.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3, 4," he thought he could hear hoofsteps coming closer to him. Opening his eyes Soarin spotted a very timid looking Pegasus mare with pink hair stood in front of him. "Can I help you Miss?" he asked.

"Um... This is for you." she said handing over a very familiar looking mask with a note tied to it.

As soon as he took the mask from her, she ran away back into town.

"That was weird." he said unrolling the note and smiling happily. As soon as he finished, he spread his wings and headed off to Whitetail Wood.

* * *

Deep within Whitetail Wood, Rainbow was pacing around.

"When will he get here?" she asked out loud.

"Who?" a small squeaky voice said.

Shocked Rainbow Dash spun and saw her little sister by one of the entrances to the clearing.

"Scootaloo! What... What are you doing here?" she asked slight panic in her voice.

"Wondering what you're doing here Rainbow." the small orange filly answered buzzing her wings a bit.

"None... None of your business." Rainbow said looking into the sky hoping not to see Soarin yet.

"Does it have something to do with that Wonderbolt Daddy yelled at last night?" Scootaloo asked.

"Nothing gets by you does it Squirt?" Rainbow said sighing

"Well what is it? Why are you out here?" Scootaloo asked.

"Rainbow Dash?" a new voice called out though the trees.

"What will it take for you not to say anything to anypony sis?" Rainbow asked lying on the floor to get lower than Scootaloo.

"Your dessert for two weeks." Scootaloo said smiling.

"Done!" Rainbow said "Now..."

"Rainbow Dash." Soarin said coming into the clearing freezing when he saw somepony was with her.

"Soarin this is my little sister Scootaloo, Scootaloo this is the Wonderbolt from last night Soarin." Rainbow said rubbing the back of her neck and looking a bit ashamed.

"Hiya!" Scootaloo said buzzing her wings hovering for a few seconds in the air with excitement of what was going on.

"Er... Hi." Soarin said coming closer to them carefully.

After a bit of silence, Scootaloo asked "So how are you guys going to do this if our parents and everyone else hate the others?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet Squirt," Rainbow Dash said nervous that she was there.

"Well I was always taught introductions were a good way to start." Soarin said finishing with a goofy smile.

"But we did that last night, twice." Rainbow said.

"But he was hiding the first time and the second time he was talking to Daddy." Scootaloo said.

"I guess," Rainbow said shifting her wings a bit.

"Ok I'll go first," Soarin said clearing his throat and bowing to the two girls. "My name is Soarin Skies, son of Lightning Strike and Fire Blitz, the captains of the Wonderbolts." he said getting back up.

Rainbow and Scootaloo bowed back as Rainbow said "We are Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, daughters of Spectrum Dash and Firefly, the captains of the Shadowbolts." as she finished they both got back up.

"Now what?" Scootaloo asked her smile back on her face.

"Why don't you pick Scoot?" Rainbow asked happily. "As long as it's not dangerous or includes any of our parents."

"Ok. Um... Oh I know, We can tell him some Shadowbolt ghost stories!" she said hopping with excitement.

" _'Shadowbolt ghost stories?'_ " Soarin asked sitting himself down on to the grass.

"Yeah," Rainbow said sitting opposite him. "There like normal ghost stories, but you know, a bit more dark, and scary. If you think you can take it."

"Hey! If I can handle Wonderbolt Head-Quarters being out of pie for three days, I can handle anything." he said proudly.

"Ok but you were warned..." Scootaloo said nodding to her sister who began.

" _It begins on a day, much like this one. In a forest, much like this..._ "

 **10 minutes later**

Soarin was curled up into a tight ball, rocking back and forth eyes fixed on Rainbow Dash as she continued the story.

" _Then suddenly the tenth little pony, the only one left, heard a noise behind him. Turning he called out_ 'Who's there?' _But no one answered._

 _As he continued walking he thought he heard hoof steps behind him. Getting scared he started going a bit faster, but then the hoof steps got faster._ "

Soarin was so focused on Rainbow Dash, he didn't see Scootaloo moving into position, waiting for the line.

" _All the sudden, the tenth pony found himself surrounded by rocks. He was trapped, scarred, he turned around. And then out of the trees, jumps... the Headless Pony!_ "

At that Scootaloo jumped onto Soarin's back scaring the stallion so much, he jumped into the air and hang upside down from a cloud shaking in fear, wings tight to his sides.

Rainbow and Scootaloo were rolling around on the floor laughing at the reaction he gave.

"That was not cool you guys." Soarin said after he calmed down a bit.

"Got a new top fear now then?" Rainbow asked after her laughter died down, Scootaloo was still going.

"N... No it's just, I don't like pony's jumping on me that's all." he said coming down.

"We did warn you that Shadowbolt ghost stories were scary." Scootaloo said walking up beside Rainbow Dash, yawning a bit. "Rainbow, can we go home, I'm getting tired." she said rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Sure Squirt," Rainbow said putting her sister onto her back making sure she was safe and had a tight hold around her neck, before turning back to Soarin.

"I hope that story hasn't made you stop liking me... Us... I mean us" she corrected quickly.

"Don't worry, I still like you," Soarin said as they started to walk out of the wood. "I may not get some sleep for a few days,but I still like you."

"Try seeing each other again tomorrow?" Rainbow asked looking away blushing.

"I'm not sure I can make it." Soarin said "We've got a show in a few weeks. But I'll try. Oh..." he said pulling Rainbow's black and purple mask out of nowhere "Here."

"Keep it, so... So you have a way to remember us when we're not seeing each other."

Neither of them noticed they were slowly getting closer towards each other. They were an inch apart when Scootaloo let out a huge yawn knocking them back.

"You should probably get going." Soarin said his goofy smile on his face.

Nodding in agreement, Rainbow Dash took off and started flying back to the castle in the Everfree. As soon as she was out of sight, Soarin took off for Cloudsdale.


	5. Chapter 5

It took at least half an hour for Soarin to get back home. When he did and as soon as he hid Rainbow's mask under his pillow, a knock came to the door.

"Come in," he said.

Into the room came Lightning Strike, her goggles off and her hood down a smile on her face.

"So where have you been son?" she said happily.

"In... In Ponyville Mother," he said turning to see if the mask was in fact well hidden.

"Well I know you like your free time son, but we do have the show in Canterlot to practice for."

Nodding, Soarin got into his uniform and placed his goggles around his neck.

"Um... Mum, what will you say if I say I think I found my special-somepony?" he asked as they began to leave his room.

"As long as it's not a Shadowbolt, I don't mind who it is." she said scowling when she said the name of the other flying team.

"But what if, for some strange reason... it is. And it is the captains daughter?" he asked wincing not really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh I get," Lightning Strike said laughing, "This is a joke right? You always did have your father's scene of humor dear."

"Err... Yeah. Funny right?" he said.

Without saying anything else, they walked outside and joined Spitfire and Fire Blitz and started stretching their wings, before taking off.

* * *

In the Everfree, Rainbow and Scootaloo were just arriving home too.

"Hey cuz!" Skye Storm called as Rainbow Dash came in for a landing in the court yard. "Feel better now you had some free time with Scoot?"

"A bit better, thanks 'Storm" Rainbow said checking up on Scootaloo.

"Oh your parents wanted to see you when you were out," Skye Storm said.

"Ok thanks. Err... Can you take care of Scootaloo so I can go see them?" she said letting her wings down and kneeling a little.

Once Skye Storm had Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash went off to find her parents.

Inside Rainbow Dash went to her parents office and knocked on the door.

 _'Knock' 'Knock' 'Knock'_

"Come in." Spectrum Dash's voice called out.

"Ah Rainbow Dash." Spectrum Dash said once Rainbow was inside the office. "We have heard that the Wonderbolts are doing a show in Canterlot in a few weeks."

Rainbow remembered Soarin saying something like that as she and Scootaloo were heading home and nodded silently.

"Your mother and I were talking and we have agreed that you should lead your first flying team, in to disrupt the show and make it known that the Shadowbolts are the best fliers in all Equestria."

"But we won't hurt anypony right Daddy?" Rainbow asked trying to keep her cool and calm.

"Oh no don't worry dear, no pony except the Wonderbolts if they get in our way, will be hurt." Spectrum said smiling.

"Err... do we know who's doing it?" Rainbow asked.

"The captains, their niece and their son." Firefly said coming to stand next to her husband.

"Err... Mum, Dad" Rainbow said shifting her hooves a bit not looking in their eyes "What if, for some weird reason, I liked Soarin? And don't want to hurt him or his family?"

There was an unfriendly silence hanging around the room as Rainbow's question sunk in.

"Rainbow Merriam Dashery," Spectrum Dash said standing tall. "The Wonderbolts are our sworn enemies. We have been like this since the great Luna and Celestia..."

"Exactly Daddy," Rainbow butted in "We've been like this for over a thousand years. Why can't we just pack it up and fly together. You know, side by side and all that?"

"It's because we need to show the whole of Equestria We are the best fliers. No... When you're older you'll understand."

"I'm 20 years old now Daddy!" Rainbow screamed back stomping her hoof. "Why can't I understand now? I don't want to hurt them! Why do you want me to? Why can't I..."

"ENOUGH!" Spectrum Dash yelled freezing Rainbow where she was tears in the corners of her eyes.

Before anypony could do or say anything else, Rainbow Dash opened the door and raced back to her room, slammed the door and started drinking the tub of melted ice-cream that had been there since that morning.

Why couldn't they understand? Why couldn't she just be with Soarin?

After a few minutes a knock came to the door.

"GO AWAY!" Rainbow screamed not caring who it was.

"Dashie? It's Pinkie and Fluttershy," Pinkie's voice called though the door. "Can we come in?"

Putting the tub down, rubbing her eyes and going over to the door, to reveal a slightly less bouncy than normal Pinkie and a terrified Fluttershy, hooves over her ears trembling behind her.

Moving back into her room, Rainbow Dash got onto her bed and pulled out Soarin's mask from last night.

"So... How'd it go?" Pinkie said after the door was shut.

"Everything was alright till I got home." Rainbow said "But I had to because Scoot's was getting tired." she explained.

"Do... Do you want to talk about what's wrong this time Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked in her sweet voice.

Sighing Rainbow started. "Mum and Dad, Dad more than Mum," she said thoughtfully "Want me to lead a group of Shadow's to Canterlot when the Wonder's are putting on a show in a few weeks. And they say the ones doing it are Soarin, his parents and his cousin."

Taking a breath she continued.

"Then I asked why can't we just drop all this and fly together, but they never listen to me!" Rainbow said falling face flat on to her pillow.

* * *

Skye Storm was outside Rainbow's door and, even though the words were muffled a bit she heard everything.

That Wonderbolt was going to pay for how upset he has made her cousin. Somehow, some way he was going to pay.


	6. Chapter 6

Making a promise to get at Soarin to get him back for disrupting Rainbow Dash's birthday, and now upsetting her again, Skye Storm left the castle within the Everfree to try and hunt down this Wonderbolt and defeat him.

She had been searching for ten minutes when she saw two Pegasi on clouds wearing Wonderbolt uniforms.

* * *

"You're thinking of seeing her again aren't you?" Spitfire asked Soarin as she saw he was looking towards the forest.

"Yes." was all the answer she got.

"Well even though I'm still not up for the idea, I was always told 'follow your heart'."

"HEY YOU!" a voice cried above them.

Both looking up, Soarin and Spitfire saw Skye Storm in her Shadowbolt uniform hovering above them.

"I'm looking for Soarin Skies." she said wings still flapping.

"Here I am." Soarin said stepping forward.

"My name is Skye Storm," the mare said "And I have come to challenge and destroy you in skill duel, for the pain you have given my cousin Rainbow Dash!"

"What pain could I have given her?" Soarin asked backing up a bit.

"For the last two days she's been crying because you were at her birthday." Skye Storm said. "So, are you going to do this or are you too scared?"

"Hey! Back off," Spitfire called out flaring her wings. "Only I get to tease him like that."

"Like I care," Skye Storm said. "So Soarin Skies, do you accept my challenge?"

"No." Soarin said not looking up but turning away nonetheless. If what that mare said was right and she is Rainbow's cousin, than he didn't want to do anything that could hurt her. And if that meant lowering his dignity a bit so be it.

"Yeah that's right," Skye Storm said "You're just too scared aren't ya. I bet you wouldn't even be a Wonderbolt if your parents weren't the captains."

"ENOUGH!" Spitfire screamed zooming up to be face to face with Skye Storm. "He might not want to accept your dumb challenge Shadowbolt, but I will. And when I win you will give an apology to my cousin for saying such things. Understand?"

"Spitfire what are you doing?" Soarin asked slightly shocked.

"Showing this pony not to mess with my family." she replied.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the three of them were at Rumbling Rock Ridge, Skye Storm and Spitfire at opposite ends anger on both their faces.

"You first." Spitfire said flexing her wings.

Skye Storm took off, soared high in the sky then with her wings put away took a vertical dive. Just as she was about to hit the ground, she opened her wings and did some loop the loops, before landing back where she started.

"Beat that." she said stamping her hoof.

Spitfire took to the sky, and five Buckner Blitz's and then came back.

Teeth grinding Skye Storm zig-zagged across the sky leaving a black and dark blue trail as she was going so fast.

Not waiting for Skye Storm to finish Spitfire soared high then tucked her wings in and dived spinning.

But because she had her eyes closed with concentration, and Skye Storm was so determined at beating this Wonderbolt neither saw they were going to crash until.

 _'CRASH!'_

"Spitfire!" Soarin screamed and flew as fast as he could over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked looking his cousin over.

"I'm... Fine..." Spitfire said checking her wings wincing as she unfurled one seeing it was broken.

"SKYE STORM!" a voice called.

Out of nowhere two more Shadowbolts came down. One checking on Skye Storm, the other glaring at Spitfire and Soarin.

"GET OFF ME!" Skye Storm screamed shocking the one looking over her. Jumping up she winced and clutched her waist and knelt down.

"You'll pay for this Wonderbolts!" the one looking at them said before going to help his partner get Skye Storm back to the castle.

After a few minutes Soarin knelt down for Spitfire to climb on before he took off back to Cloudsdale.

"Still thinking about her aren't ya?" she asked once they were in the sky and Soarin was hovering for a bit looking towards the forest.

"I'm going to try and see her again in Whitetail Wood after we get you home and looked at," was all he said turning for home.

"Well as I said cuz, follow you're heart. But remember, a dead one's not really a nice present for any girl."

"Is that why you did this instead?" Soarin asked.

"Partly," Spitfire said "The other is she insulted my favorite cousin and no pony ever does that."

"'Fire, I'm your only cousin." Soarin said rolling his eyes laughing a bit.

"Well at least I'll be able to get out of that party now."

"Don't think mum and dad will like this."

 **AN: Sorry for the small chapter, but this was all that could be said here.**

 **Hope you're still liking the story. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Soarin and Spitfire had just come in for a landing when Fleet Foot, one of their friends, came running up and saw something was wrong with Spitfire.

"What happened?" she asked looking from one to the other searching for an answer.

"A new trick I was working on went wrong," Spitfire said rubbing her neck and looking away as they all set off for the medical hut.

"Do Lightning Strike and Fire Blitz know yet?" Fleet Foot asked. She was the one who got worried the most in these types of things.

"Fleet, we only just got back home." they both said.

"Oh, right." Fleet Foot said blushing a bit.

As they were about to go into the medical hut.

"There you are, Soarin, Spitfire." Lightning Strike called out coming over then seeing her niece's wing was broken asked "What happened?"

"I messed up on a new trick Auntie Lightning," Spitfire said.

"No. No. Why did you have to do this now?" she asked pacing around "When we are weeks away from our show in Canterlot!"

"Can't we modify it Mother?" Soarin asked trying not to upset his mother even more.

"No, that performance needs four ponies for it to work." Lightning Strike said looking up "Soarin you are hence forth going to spend every minute of your free time, teaching Fleet Foot the performance. And you Fleet Foot," she said turning to the other Wonderbolt there "Will, if Spitfire has not recovered in time, be doing it with us."

With that Lightning Strike left three confused 'what-just-happened' looks on their faces ponies.

Spitfire was the first to recover and leaned into Soarin's ear and whispered.

"Sorry cuz. Because of me you'll now be too busy to go see Rainbow Dash."

"It's not your fault, 'Fire." he replied "Lets just get you fixed up and then you can come help me teach Fleet Foot."

* * *

After all her tears were let out and another tub of ice-cream, Rainbow Dash got into her Shadowbolt uniform and went out to the court yard just in time to see Skye Storm, being helped by two other Shadow's coming in.

"STORM!" she cried running up to her cousin. "Wha... what happened?"

"I challenged that whelp Soarin Skies to a skills duel, got his cousin to do it instead and crashed into her because she wasn't looking where she was going. The foal."

"Why..." Rainbow asked eyes shut tight and teeth grinding. "Why do we have to hate each other?" she said and then before anyone could stop her she took off and headed for Whitetail Wood, not noticing or caring her father was following.

* * *

When she arrived in the clearing she and Scootaloo met him in the other day, she immediately ripped off her uniform and took off her goggles.

If this place was to be somewhere where they could be just the two of them, just being Rainbow and Soarin, she didn't want to poison it by wearing her uniform.

"Why?" she asked herself again fresh tears in her eyes "Why did he have to be a Wonderbolt? Why do our familys have to have this stupid bucking feud separating us?" she swore kicking her back legs in anger, before getting tired and got down onto the ground curling up into a ball. "Why can't I love Soaring in a free world that doesn't exist?"

Hearing hoofsteps Rainbow Dash gaped getting up and saw her father not looking very happy at her.

"What, is the meaning of this show of rebelion to our great Luna's name, of you loving a Wonderbolt, Rainbow Merrium Dashery?" he said standing tall.

"The meaning is father," Rainbow said getting up "I LOVE SOARIN SKIES OF THE WONDERBOLTS!" she screamed resulting in getting a slap to the face by an enraged Spectrum Dash.

"I forbid you from ever saying that again." he said "Luna would be ashamed if she could see where the Shadowbolts has gone."

"I don't care!" Rainbow cried "I want him as my speical-somepony Daddy I love him!"

Knowing he would get no where with his daughter with this, Spectrum Dash said standing tall and with no feeling on his face "Until you change you mind Rainbow Dash, you are no longer a Shadowbolt, and will be grounded and confined to your room. Now come along."

"No!" Rainbow said stomping her hoof.

"What?"

"I said No." Rainbow repeated "If I can't love him because I'm a Shadowbolt, then I am from now on no longer a Shadow. I shun them, I was never given the choice if I wanted to be one or not." Rainbow let out "If I as a Shadow, can't love somepony who's a Wonder, then I'd rather be a normal pony."

"Where will you go?" Spectrum asked "That castle is the only home you ever had, you don't know anyone who lives outside it's walls."

"I don't know where I'll go. But I know I'll make new friends." she said turning her back on her father. "Please tell Mum and Scoots I'm sorry." And with that Rainbow took off not knowing or caring where she'll end up, but knew anywhere was better than where she had just left.

Unknown to either of them, a pair of teared up purple eyes surrounded by orange fur had been watching the whole fight and heard everything.

Scootaloo waited until her father turned and headed back to the castle before she came out and ran over to Rainbow's uniform wondering if her sister meant what she said about leaving. Looking into the sky to the path Rainbow took, Scootaloo started to buzz her wings and followed her sister the best she could.


	8. Chapter 8

After flying for half an hour Rainbow Dash spotted an apple orchard and landed in one of the trees and curled up on one of the high branches and let out some more tears.

 _'Why can't I have love and a family?'_ she asked herself.

"But sis, why can't I buck trees yet?" a high voice called out somewhere below Rainbow "Mac's hurt and you learnt last year you can't do it by yourself."

"Because your too young Apple Bloom." a older voice said in reply "Your back legs aren't strong enough to shake the tree to get the apples off it yet."

Slowly Rainbow Dash looked down and saw two farm pony Earth Ponies coming toward the tree she was hiding in.

The older had her mane and tail tied at the end and was wearing a very old looking hat. The younger one had a big red ribbon tied into her mane.

Seeing them together reminded Rainbow of Scootaloo.

"RAINBOW!"

"What was that?" the older farm pony asked looking around.

"Over there!" the younger said pointing to a orange filly Pegasus who had just crashed out of exhaustion.

"You alright Sugarcube?" the older said.

"HEY! Get away from my sister!" Rainbow Dash said flying out of the tree and over Scootaloo.

"Rainbow!" Scootaloo cried jumping to her big sister crying into her neck.

"Who are you?" the younger farmer asked from behind the older one. "What were you doing in our tree?"

"I'm Rainbow Dash, and this is my sister Scootaloo, we are, well I was until a few minutes ago, daughters of Spectrum Dash and Firefly of the Shadowbolts."

"So why aren't you now, if you don't mind us asking." the older asked.

"Because she fell in love with the Wonderbolts son and for some reason that goes back to Luna and Celestia our families hate each other." Scootaloo said hugging Rainbow tightly.

"So why are you here now?" the older farmer said.

"I said to my father, _If I can't have him and still be a Shadow_ ," Rainbow said taking in a deep breath " _Then I choose him._ And because the only home I've ever know is the dusty old castle in the Everfree, I'm looking for a new one."

"And you were going to take refuge in one of our trees?"

"I was just taking a break ok."

"I'm joking," the older one said holding up her hooves "But if you'd like a better place to stay we have some free rooms back at the house." she said turning and inviting the two to follow her. "I'm Applejack by the way, and this is my sister Apple Bloom."

"Will your parents be alright with us being here Miss Applejack?" Scootaloo asked timidly.

"Well, there not exactly around anymore honey, but I know Granny and Mac won't mind." Applejack said after a slight pause "One of the things we Apples are good at and known for is being friendly. And it's just Applejack sweetheart."

With that the four of them journeyed back to the house in silence.

* * *

"Granny, Mac. We found some new friends in the orchard." Applejack called from the door once they were in the house.

"What was that child?" an old voice asked as a very old and wrinkly green pony came into the kitchen followed by a big red stallion who had bandages around his waist.

"We found Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo in the apple orchard Granny." Apple Bloom said bouncing a big smile on her face. "They say that they're Shadowbolts."

"Well I'm not really one anymore. I've dropped that side of me less than an hour ago." Rainbow said tears at the corners of her eyes.

"My dear, the only thing I know of for anypony to drop a title of some kind is love." Granny Smith said smiling. "It may be hard to believe, but I've been around a long time and know the battle of the sky your family has with the Wonderbolts."

At this Scootaloo had to put a hoof over her mouth to stop herself from laughing getting a slight glare from Rainbow Dash.

"Unfortunately I don't know what started it but I have a feeling deep down in my old bones that you and Soarin are going to finish it."

"Thanks Granny," Rainbow said feeling a bit better.

"You're welcome dear," Granny Smith said happily "Now lets get you to a room and some food into the both of ya."

With that Mac, Applejack, and Apple Bloom started getting dinner ready while Granny Smith showed the two sisters to their room.

* * *

In Cloudsdale, Soarin was trying really hard to teach Fleet Foot the show that they would be doing for Canterlot in less than two weeks.

"Ok Fleet," he said trying to ignore Spitfire off to the side. "Lets try it again. Remember: Straight up, split apart, 'at the same time' we do five loops, and come back. That's all you and I have to do." he said placing his goggles over his eyes.

"Ok Soarin," Fleet Foot said pulling hers down and stood next to him in the starting position.

Spitfire sounded the horn telling them to start.

"Ok," she said under her breath "Straight up, good. Split, good. Now five loops together, one two three," with each loop Spitfire's smile grew but then Fleet Foot got faster. No she wasn't going faster Soarin was slowing down. Groaning she sounded the horn telling them that something was wrong.

Both Soarin and Fleet Foot came back in Fleet Foot looking worried and winced when Spitfire was coming over but was shocked to see her go to Soarin and smacked his cheek.

"Get her out of your head Soarin!" she cried "I know you like her but she's putting you off your work. You've only known her for three days and she's already in there so much she's making you slow down in your performances! Get Rainbow Dash out of your mind!"

"I thought you said you were going to stay with me in this. To 'follow your heart Soarin'." Soarin said back ripping his goggles off and hood down.

"Wait did Spitfire just say Rainbow Dash?" Fleet Foot asked carefully. "Soarin why would she be in your head?"

"Just leave it." he said looking away. "Training's over for today I'm going for a lone flight." With that Soarin turned and headed to Whitetail Wood.

"Um... is he alright Spitfire?" Fleet Foot asked as the two girls started heading back.

"That depends on how you mean 'alright'." Spitfire answered but got nothing in return and they both walked in silence back to the Wonderbolts Head Quarters to wait for him to come back.

* * *

As Soarin got to the clearing in the woods, the first thing he saw was a purple uniform and yellow goggles by one of the entrances.

Going over to it he looked at the label and saw it was Rainbow Dash's.

Confused he turned and flew off to Ponyville to start looking for her, for he knew if somepony left their uniform in the dirt that means they've dropped out of their groups.

But before he left the clearing he was ambushed by ten Shadowbolts all pinning him down. Spectrum Dash and Firefly came out and walked up to him.

"So, we meet again Wonderbolt." Spectrum Dash said stepping forward a bit

"I have a name you know sir," Soarin said back resulting with a punch to the stomach to make him shut up.

"I don't remember asking you to speak." Spectrum said glaring down at the stallion in blue and yellow. "Now. Where are our daughters?"

Silence.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'd like to say sir," Soarin said knowing he would get hurt for this "But one, I don't know and two, I didn't know you wanted me to talk." earning him another kick to the stomach and a hoof in the face starting a bloody nose.

"It seems your parents didn't teach you any manners Wonderbolt." Spectrum said glaring down. "How our Rainbow could like someone like you Luna knows."

"Maybe it's because I treated her like a girl instead of a solider in a flying team she didn't even want to be in?" Soarin asked struggling to get up.

Spectrum Dash couldn't take any more. Slowly he left Firefly and walked up to the downed Soarin, after telling the Shadow's that were by his sides to open the stallion's wings, he raised his hooves and with all the strength brought them down onto them earning loud 'CRACKS' and cries of pain from the Wonderbolt in question.

After the bones were broken, and the cries were let out Soarin lost his consensus due to the pain and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When Soarin woke up, he found himself in a dungeon of some kind lying on the cold stone floor his wings feeling like they were on fire and hurt if he even moved a feather.

Looking around for a way out, he as quietly as he could made it over to the cell door to see nopony at it.

At that moment the dungeon door opened and in walked that yellow Pegasus from before holding a first aid kit, and the pink Earth Pony from the party.

Slowly they walked over and the Pegasus looked to him and said strongly but merely above a whisper. "We're here to help you Soarin, I'm going to open the door and come in to bandage your wings while Pinkie will keep look out for anyone coming. That is if that's alright." she said hiding behind her mane.

Shocked a bit, Soarin backed away from the door and the Pegasus came in.

Trying to show how strong he was, Soarin tried not to wince or cry out in pain as the mare set the wings straight and put bandages around them.

"I'm Fluttershy, by the way. One of Rainbow's friends." she said being as careful as she could.

"So I take it you two are... Alright... With me and her liking each other?" Soarin asked.

"More alright than her father is." she said "I have never seen him so mad at anything before."

"What did he mean by daughters?" Soarin asked trying to change the subject.

"Scootaloo is gone as well. She's Rainbow's sister."

"And no one knows where either one is?"

"No. Spectrum and Firefly sent out everypony to look for them after they came back here with you, but so far, somehow, no one's come back yet." she said finishing one wing and going onto the next.

"What made Rainbow run away and drop her uniform anyway?" Soarin asked thinking he knew the answer.

"When she came back from seeing you, Spectrum told her she would lead a squad to disrupt the show you would be doing in Canterlot, but they got into an argument. Then Skye Storm came back home and said something about a skills challenge she did with your cousin and something about a crash... Then for some reason she flew off and hasn't come back yet." Fluttershy said finishing on the other wing now and packing up and backing away.

"Fluttershy somepony's coming," Pinkie whispered coming over and they raced for the shadows.

Skye Storm, un-uniformed with bandages around her waist came into the dungeon and walked up to Soarin.

"Nice to see you again loser," she said "How do you like feeling broken? Huh?"

"You know you wouldn't be if you didn't want that skills duel in the first place..." Soarin said happy that the door was there to free him from her fury.

"Well, in case no one's come in to tell you, or it hasn't gotten into you tiny brain yet," Skye Storm said with slitted eyes "You're at the Shadowbolt Head Quarters in the Everfree Forest, and Spectrum Dash said you'd be staying here until Rainbow and Scootaloo come home.

"But don't worry, when they are, we'll let you go. Not that you can go anywhere with those busted wings." she said laughing and leaving the dungeon again.

Slowly Pinkie and Fluttershy came out anger written on their faces.

"I never really liked her." Pinkie said "She was always the one who pops balloons at my parties."

"Well since it seams I'm going to be here a long time either way," Soarin said looking to Fluttershy "Fluttershy, can you go and find my cousin Spitfire and tell her where I am?"

"I'll try," she said scared about all that was going on. "Er... Where will she be?"

"Well since she has a busted wing and I left her back home with Fleet Foot," he said thinking "I'd try Cloudsdale first. She the one with the attitude and the orange hair." he said smiling.

Fluttershy didn't know what to say. "You... You want me to go up to Cloudsdale? But... But I'm a Shadowbolt. Well, I'm not a Shadowbolt but I've grown up with them, will... Will they accept me being there?"

"I don't know, but I need them to know where I am," Soarin said shaking his head "Please."

"O... Ok." she said bravely as she and Pinkie left him with his thoughts and worries.

* * *

Fluttershy was right under Cloudsdale wondering if this would work.

Knowing she wouldn't be brave enough to talk to anyone she would meet up there, she and Pinkie first went to Rainbow's room and fished Soarin's mask out from under her pillow, and like before wrote a note and was now holding it in her hoof.

"Ok, you can do this Fluttershy," she said to herself looking up and spreading her wings.

Slowly flapping them she made it up to Cloudsdale and landed on the white fluffy material that was the 'ground'.

Holding her breath she looked around for any sign of Soarin's cousin so she could hand over the note and go home.

Not seeing any Wonderbolts around her, Fluttershy started walking along the clouds towards the Cloudosseum to see if she would be in there.

Inside she saw a few Wonderbolts two of whom were instructing the others, while one was sitting in the stands looking slightly bored.

Taking in a deep breath, Fluttershy started her way over to the pony in the stands noticing as she got nearer she had a broken wing and orange hair.

"Um... Spitfire?" she asked quietly, but was heard by the pony in question.

"Yes?" Spitfire asked looking at Fluttershy.

"Um... I... I'm a freind of Rainbow's and um..." Fluttershy stammered playing with Soarin's mask with the note. "And er..." quickly she handed the note over.

 _*Dear Spitfire,_

 _My name's Fluttershy, I'm a friend of Rainbow Dash of the Shadowbolts. I've come to tell you that your cousin Soarin is in our dungeon and Spectrum Dash broke his wings._

 _This is NOT a ransom note, it's a just so you know one. He's alright I bandaged his wings before I came up here._

 _Fluttershy.*_

Finishing the note, Spitfire looked up saw Lightning Strike and Fire Blitz were distracted and motioned Fluttershy to follow her back out of the Cloudosseum.

"Ok so Soarin's in your dungeon, with broken wings. Right?" Spitfire asked.

"Um. Yes." Fluttershy said hiding behind her mane.

"Great..." Spitfire said rubbing the ridge of her nose. "Apart from that is he alright?"

"Yes. But Spectrum said something about him staying until Rainbow and Scootaloo come home, or someone finds them." Fluttershy answered.

"How's that going then?"

"Not very well..."

"Spitfire. There you are!" A loud voice cried.

"Eepp!" Fluttershy cried and curled up with her hooves over her ears.

"Oh I'm so sorry dear," the owner of the voice said coming over. "Dear me, I don't recall meeting you before. I'm Lightning Strike, co-captain to the Wonderbolts and this here's my niece Spitfire." she introduced "And you are."

"Her name's Fluttershy," Spitfire said for the quiet Pegasus. "She's a friend of Soarin's special-somepony and she's come with a note to say he somehow broke his wings and is at hers resting. But he's alright."

"Well... Thank you for that my dear." Lightning Strike said letting out a breath. "I hope you can look after him until he's better. Should I come and see him?"

"That... That wont be necessary," Fluttershy said getting back up.

"Alright," Lightning Strike said "But now's that's two of the team who can't fly!" she screamed as she walked back in to tell Fire Blitz and the rest of the team.

"Wh... Why did you er... Save... me?" Fluttershy asked cocking her head a bit to Spitfire.

"What do you mean?" Spitfire asked in return.

"Well you could have told her that I'm a..." quickly she looked around "A Shadowbolt, but you didn't."

"As much as I hate to admit this," Spitfire said "I agree with my cousin and Rainbow Dash. This thing's gone on far too long. In my eye's we're all just skilled winged ponies."

"Well I should be getting back." Fluttershy said smiling "I hope you get better too Spitfire." she said as she closed her eyes spread her wings and left Coudsdale.


	10. Chapter 10

At Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo were just sitting down for dinner with their new friends.

On the table were plates of mash potatoes, steamed vegetables, and apple pie.

"Well tuck in then girls," Granny Smith said scooping some potatoes on to her own plate.

After everyone got what they wanted and were starting...

"So my dear," Granny said "Why don't you tell us how you met Soarin?"

"Well it was my twentieth birthday, and since I'm a daughter of the two captains, everyone insisted on a masquerade party," Rainbow began not looking up from, or touching her food.

"I was talking to some Shadow's when I felt like I was being watched, so I turned and saw him over by the wall, and he came over and... And asked me to dance." she said blushing lightly. "At the time we didn't know who each other were. But then we went outside and started asking for each others back-stories, then..."

"Then he comes back into the hall, and starts running for the door, but Pinkie caught him, then mum and dad and I come over to see what the fuss is about and we discover he's Soarin." Scootaloo continued for Rainbow. "Then Dad tells him to go away. But the next day Rainbow and I sneak out to Whitetail Woods to see him and-"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Applejack butted in "Back up a bit Sugarcube. You two went into Whitetail Wood by yourselves? Don't you know what lives in there?"

"We weren't by ourselves," Scootaloo said. "We had each other, and Soarin when he made it. And we didn't see anything in there."

"What's the big deal? We come from the Everfree," Rainbow Dash defended her sister. "We see monsters almost every time we look out our windows and doors."

"The monsters in Whitetail Wood are a might different dear," Granny Smith said leaning back in her rocking chair with her eyes closed as if she was remembering something. "The woods got it's name from all the ponies coming back out from it with white tails turned to white with fear." she began. "Even the blackest of black hairs could be turned to fresh snow white after a day in those woods."

"So... So what makes them get like that?" Scootaloo asked quietly scared a bit, not remembering ever being told this story before.

"There are spirits hidden in those woods," Granny said still with her eyes closed. "At first they leave you alone and you don't know they're there, but after a while, be it you go there too often or you over stay your welcome... they come and give you such a fright, you never want to sleep again, and your whole coat turns white. From top to hoof, mane and tail and all."

"How... How do you know all this Granny?" Apple Bloom asked hugging Mac's and Applejack's legs in her own.

"When I was a filly, after we came to lived in Ponyville for a few years," Granny began. "I became friends with someone called Polka-Dot. Despite her colorful name however she had a coat blacker than any night Princess Luna ever made.

"One day the two of us were playing together when we heard about a thief on the loose and decided to go looking for him. We got all the colts and filly's in with us but when the end of the day came, we still found nothing and we all went out separate ways to go home.

"The next day, I went over to see her after school to see why she wasn't there that day and got the shock of my life. Apart from her eyes and her new Cutie-Mark, she was completely white.

"She told me how half way home, she ran into someone who bought out a knife and pointed it towards her. So she ran, she ran into Whitetail Wood, without knowing she was with the stallion right behind her. Suddenly she found she was trapped, she had no where to go. Then all around her the shadows started moving and she said she could hear voices, crying, screaming... Then all the sudden something came running towards them and when she woke up the next morning the stallion was gone but she was completely white."

"We never heard that story before," Rainbow Dash said hugging a scared little Scootaloo who was berrying her face into her chest trying to block out the words Granny was saying. "No one has ever told us that story and we know a lot of spooky stories."

"THIS IS NOT A STORY!" Granny yelled snapping her eyes open and glaring at the cyan blue Pegasus across from her "It really happened. Applejack go and get the big red photo album from my knitting room, so I can prove it to this filly."

With slight difficulty, thanks to Apple Bloom, Applejack got up and walked out of the dining room and came back a while later with a big red book under one leg and placed it on the table Mac was clearing so there was room.

Grumbling a bit Granny took the book and flipped though the pages and pulled out a photo, then she went though a few more pages and pulled out another, closed the book, that was taken my Applejack, and turned to Rainbow Dash.

"There, there's your proof," she said shoving both photos across the table.

They were old school class photos in the center there was a younger looking Granny Smith and next to her her arm over Granny's shoulders was the blackest filly Rainbow had ever seen. She turned the photo over and saw it was taken fifty-five years ago.

Then she looked at the other one, another school class photo with all the same ponies in all the same places. In the center was Granny Smith and next to her with her arm over her neighbors shoulders was a top to hoof main and tail white filly. Checking this photo's date it was one year after the first one. But looking closely Rainbow saw the the filly's eyes were exactly the same, same shape, same color, same spark with in them. It was the same pony.

Speechless, Rainbow passed the photo's back.

"I'm sorry." she said not looking up from stroking Scootaloo's head, after they were put away. "I... I just thought..."

"I know dear. But not all stories are made to scare us." Granny Smith said. "Every story has a edge of truth somewhere some turn into camp fire stories made for fun, while others are nothing but truth made to warn you youngsters about the dangers in this world. Even myths and legends although things are added and changed along the way, began with true stories."

"Like the one about Nightmare Moon?" Scootaloo asked spinning around to face everyone again.

"Who?" the three siblings asked confused looks on their faces.

Looking up to Rainbow Dash who nodded and turned back to her dinner Scootaloo began.

 _"Once long ago Princess Celestia and Princess Luna lived in harmony with each other, Celestia, being the elder sister bringing out the sun, and Luna rising the moon and showering the sky with stars every night._

 _As the years passed, Luna started to get jealous of Celesta and her days because everyone was awake and played in them, but were asleep though her beautiful nights. Finally Luna refused to lower the moon to make way for the sun even though Celestia tried to reason with her._

 _The jealousy in Luna's heart had turned it blacker then her night and she became Nightmare Moon vowing to spread eternal darkness though out Equestria..._

And I forget how it ends." Scootaloo says coming to a close

"Just like that dear." Granny Smith said leaning back in her chair again.

Silence hit the room after that and was ripped out by a large yawn given by Apple Bloom who suddenly looked very sleepy.

"Looks like it's time for bed then dear..." Granny Smith said pausing her rocking and looked over at her youngest grandchild.

"But Granny," Apple Bloom said "I'm not... I'm not tired." she said yawning and rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Come on Sugarcube," Applejack said getting up "You know there's no arguing with Granny when the Sandmare arrives."

Without protest Apple Bloom got up and followed Applejack out of the dining room and up the stairs.

As soon as they were gone, Scootaloo yawned and buzzed her wings to fly onto Rainbows back wrapping her hooves around her big sisters neck.

"Come on then Squirt," Rainbow said getting up. "Thanks for the dinner Granny, and a place to spend the night." she said in a weak smile.

"You're welcome dear." Granny said going to help Mac with the washing up "And remember nothing lasts forever. Sooner or later your families will see reason and you'll have your prince." she said smiling at the blush Rainbow was giving off, before she left the room and went upstairs too.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So we've finally discovered why the princesses hated each other

Oh and if Granny's story is like someone else's I'm really sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: WARNING - This one's going to be a little short, but it's necessary so please read it. I will be putting up 2 chapters to cover for it :)**

Soarin wasn't really getting any sleep.

He thought it was either because, it was a different place, it was too cold, he was hungry, or - even though Fluttershy fixed them - his wings were killing him.

But in reality it was because of his worry for Rainbow Dash.

"Oh where could she be?" he asked himself again carefully rolling over and covering his face with his hooves.

He was so distressed he didn't here the dungeon door open and hoof-steps coming over to his cell.

"Why did I have to fall in love with her anyway?" Soarin asked himself.

"That's a good question cuz?" a voice said.

Opening his eyes and gasping in shock Soarin rolled over and was met with Spitfire's orange face and her signature smirk.

"'Fire? What are you doing here... In fact how did you even get here?" Soarin asked in a hushed whisper looking around.

Then out of the shadows came Pinkie and a timid looking Fluttershy.

"We're busting you out of here Soarin." Spitfire said holding up a set of keys.

"Where did you get those?" Soarin asked.

"Fluttershy always goes around and gives everyone drinks at this time of night to keep them going till morning," Pinkie said bouncing as usual. "So we put sleeping pills in the ones we would give to the guards outside and bing-bang-boom they fall asleep and we took the keys off of them." she finished going back to watching the door just in case.

Soarin stepped out of the cell and hugged Spitfire in a not-too-tight-embrace so they wouldn't hurt each others feathers.

"Ok but still how did you get in here?" he asked thinking Fluttershy must of helped her down from Cloudsdale.

"Um when we were younger we and Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo used to play Hide-and-Seek a lot," Fluttershy was now explaining. "One day we found a hidden tunnel that goes from the caves under the castle up to the ballroom. The entrance to it from this side is behind a giant old tapestry of Nightmare Moon..."

"Who?" the cousins asked their full attention on Fluttershy now.

"Ni... Nightmare Moon, she was another name for Princess Luna." Fluttershy said backing away a bit. "She formed the first Shadowbolts. But that's all I know. Why do you know her?"

"Guys we need to get going they're starting to wake up." Pinkie whispered from the door.

"We'll say once we get to safety," Soarin said getting a nod from Spitfire.

And as quickly and quietly as they could the four of them made their way to the ballroom and though the tunnel, out from the cave below and ran off towards Whitetail Woods.

* * *

Once they were there, and sure no pony followed them, Soarin and Spitfire told Pinkie and Fluttershy what they knew.

 _"Once long ago Princess Celestia and Princess Luna lived in harmony with each other, Celestia, being the elder sister bringing out the sun, and Luna rising the moon and showering the sky with stars every night."_ Soarin started.

 _"One day Luna refused to lower the moon to make way for the sun even though Celestia tried to reason with her. Luna became Nightmare Moon, a Alicorn of darkness vowing to spread eternal night through out Equestria."_ Spitfire continued.

 _"Celestia after taking away her own sister's powers had her banished to a place of darkness so she could never hurt anyone ever again."_

 _"And to make sure there was someone to stop her if she ever came back Celestia created the Wonderbolts."_

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were a bit shocked. They had never heard that side of the story before. They had always heard that Luna was just jealous, and only blocked out the sun because she wanted the ponies to have more time appreciating it. And she only became Nightmare Moon so she'd have more power to spread her night so everyone could enjoy it.

All the sudden, there came a snapping of a twig, scaring them all and causing them to look around them panic slapped across their faces.

Then the a wind started to blow though the tree tops and they could hear a slight ... voices? crying? screaming? hoof-steps?

Whatever it was they were all glad when it stopped.

"Wha... What was that?" Fluttershy asked getting up from the ground hiding behind her mane.

"I don't know," Soarin said looking into the trees trying to find something but came up with nothing. "What I do know is, we should get out of here."

Everyone nodded in agreement and made their way back out of the woods, not seeing the pair of blue and black draconic eyes looking at them from the shadows.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: key: normal = real world, italic = Rainbow's dream, bold= Scoots trying to get to Rainbow.**

 **Enjoy**

Back at the farm, Rainbow Dash was just tucking Scootaloo into one of the beds and kissed her sleeping sister on the head, before grabbing a pillow and blanket from the other bed and curled up on the window seat looking up to the moon.

Slowly, her eye-lids started to droop and she fell asleep.

o0o

 _Rainbow Dash was happily walking though a moonlit forest, breathing in the night air and loving the piece and quiet that came with it._

 _All the sudden a scream was heard and she ran as fast as she could, but no matter how fast she ran or flew, she didn't seam to be getting anywhere nearer to the screaming._

 _It sounded like it was all around her now. Trying to stay calm, Rainbow looked around and saw a little black filly and a stallion over by the the trees on the right._

 _Rainbow saw the moonlight reflect off of something in the stallion's hoof for a moment._

 _'This is Granny's story!' Rainbow thought trying to get closer only to be pushed away. There was nothing she could do but watch._

 _The filly was pressed up against a wall of trees curled up into a ball hooves over her head, shaking like she just got out of the swimming pool._

 _As the stallion raised his knife again the winds started to pick up, the tree tops blew and the sound of many voices, crying and screaming._

 _Out of the shadows opposite them a white Alicorn in armor and started to rush towards them._

 _The filly was back to bending over but the stallion was frozen in fear eyes wide and knife dropped. The Alicorn ran right though him and somehow after the light was gone, so was he. And all that was left was the now white Polka-Dot and the Alicorn going over to her._

 _"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Rainbow cried and once again tried to get to the filly, only to be pushed back again._

 _The Alicorn walked up to the filly and gently put a hoof on to her head and rubbed it comfortably as if showing it meant no harm._

 _Slowly the filly looked up a smile coming to her face as she hugged the Alicorn. After a while they departed._

 _"Who... Who are you?" Polka-Dot asked. "Why did you save me?"_

 _"We saved you, because he was a bully and thou were just a filly." the Alicorn said "We know what it's like to be small, and weak... We were banished here a long time ago, because We were an outcast, who no one believed in or loved."_

 _It was at that point that Rainbow Dash saw a crescent moon just peaking out from behind the Alicorn's wings._

 _Shaking her head thinking she was seeing things Rainbow turned back to them._

 _"But still... Who are you?" Polka-Dot asked "And why are you talking like that?"_

 _"This is the Royal 'We'." The Alicorn said pointing to herself. "Tis tradition to talk like this from when We were alive." she said once again avoiding saying who she is._

 _"'Royal We'?" Polka-Dot asked still not noticing she had changed color "Does that mean you're... or were a Princess?" she asked eyes getting as big as dinner plates._

 _Finally admitting defeat the Alicorn sighed smiling a little._

 _"Yes young filly," she said "We were a princess. We are Princess Luna, although recently We've heard We are now called Nightmare Moon."_

 _Rainbow Dash was speechless, which didn't matter because she wouldn't of been heard anyway, but still..._

 _"We walk round these woods protecting Our subjects from the dangers that are in this world." Luna said. "We do not leave all that come in here white because We scare them. We do it to show everyone We helped them. They are now as white as the moon and glow with an aura as bright as Our stars." she said looking up into the sky smiling a little._

 _But Polka-Dot had gone to sleep halfway though her explanation and was dreaming happily._

 _All the sudden the scene changed and all around Rainbow was blackness._

 _Rainbow looked around not saying anything, getting into her fighting stance eyes wide and ears twitching._

 _"Nice to see you still like my nights Rainbow Dash," a voice she had just been listening to said. "It's just a shame that you dropped all that you had to be in the light with a Wonderbolt!"_

 _"I thought you just said you protected your subjects and cared for them." Rainbow Dash said still looking around._

 _"I did, but..." Nightmare Moon said stepping out of the darkness "The Wonderbolts are not MY subjects. They are my sisters. The sister who stripped me of my powers and banished me to stay with in the bounders of Whitetail Woods."_

 _"What made you go dark anyway?" Rainbow asked thinking 'just keep her busy until I wake up'._

 _"I did not turn dark." Nightmare Moon said stomping her hoof. "I got more powerful so I can spread my night over Equestria and let my moon shine for all my subjects to see."_

 **Rainbow...**

 _"Huh?" Rainbow Dash said taking her eyes off of Nightmare Moon and twitching her ears._

 _"Even though I turn my loving subjects white as a sign of protection, Rainbow Dash," Nightmare Moon said "That does not mean I can not kill any unwanted visitors who keep coming to my woods..."_

 **Rainbow...**

 _"Scoot?" Rainbow Dash asked looking all over the place._

 _"_ _Sooner or later, I find him on his own and then I'll take him..."_

 _"NO!" Rainbow yelled understanding what was going on and ran towards Nightmare Moon only to be pulled back and chained to a wall anger written on her face. "I... wont... let... you!" she said shooting daggers at the princess her family have looked up to for centuries._

 _"Humph," Nightmare Moon said showing her fangs in a evil smile slowly walking over to her. "And how is one traitorous little filly going to stop me?" she said grabbing Rainbow's chin with her magic and making her look into her eyes._

 **RAINBOW!**

o0o

Rainbow's eyes snapped open feeling cold sweat on her face and she began to look all over the place. Suddenly she sees Scootaloo and the whole Apple family next to her window seat bed.

"You alright Sugarcube?" Applejack asked coming over while Apple Bloom was hiding under Mac shaking a little.

"Err... yeah." Rainbow coughed. "Wha... What happened?"

"You... You were having a nightmare..." Scootaloo said tears in her eyes. "I... I tried to wake you up, but then you started screaming and rolling around. and everyone came to see what was wrong."

"What was it about dear?" Granny Smith asked coming over and laying a hoof on top of Rainbows.

"I... I was in Whitetail Wood," Rainbow began to tell her nightmare, making sure not to leave out a signal detail out. But when she got to the part about Nightmare Moon being the spirit she stopped for a bit.

"I... I had the same dream..." a small voice said making her jump.

Everyone looked down at Scootaloo her eyes as big as dinner plates shock on her face at what she was hearing.

"How... How far did you get?" Rainbow asked wrapping her wing around her sister.

"I woke up as Polka-Dot fell asleep." Scootaloo said. "After Nightmare Moon finished saying she turned ponies white to show everyone she helped them and didn't scare them."

"No... Nothing after that?" Rainbow asked not caring about the looks she was getting.

"No."

"Why does it matter when she woke up Rainbow Dash?" Apple Bloom asked coming out from under her brother.

"No reason..." Rainbow Dash said trying to remain calm. "I er... I think I'll just go for a flight to... you know get over the nightmare..." She said getting up her legs feeling wobbly and her neck aching.

"You going to be alright Sugarcube?" Applejack asked making way for Rainbow either way.

"Of course I will," Rainbow Dash said, asking that question herself, before going down the stairs and out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Rainbow had no idea where she was going. She just took off and let her wings take her where ever they wanted her to go. All the while her dream repeating in her head.

Suddenly there was movement below her.

Rainbow stopped for a while before landing and hiding in a tree's branches. Once she was in there, she slowly made her way to the end, her ears twitching.

"So... 'Fire?" a voice asked "How exactly are we going to get back home and explain my wings to Mum and Dad?"

"Well because of that note they already know about your wings, but don't know how it happened..." a mare answered "So if they ask it's your problem. As for getting back up there... That's a good question."

Rainbow Dash had her eyes peering out of the leaves and saw Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, a orange Pegasus and _'Soarin!'_ she thought feeling a smile come across her face.

"You can use my Hot-Air-Balloon," Pinkie said bouncy as usual.

"Um... I don't think we should be talking so loud," Fluttershy said quietly "Spectrum Dash has Shadow's looking all over the place for Rainbow and Scoots and they might hear us..."

"We're not talking that loudly..." the other Pegasus said.

"You were loud enough to put me off my flying..." Rainbow called revealing herself to the four on the ground smiling at their reactions (a mix between relief she was alright, and shock that she was there).

After flying down to the ground Rainbow Dash was nearly knocked over by Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie coming in to hug their friend.

"Oh Rainbow," Fluttershy said hugging her best friend. "You're alright. Where did you go? Where's Scoots?"

"One at a time Shy..." Rainbow said getting up and getting out of Pinkies surprisingly long arms. "Yes I'm alright, and so is Scootaloo, We found an apple farm and are spending the night there, and that's where Scoots is at the moment." Rainbow finished before turning to the two Wonderbolts, slight tears in her eyes.

"You're alright..." she said running up to Soarin tears falling down her face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Soarin asked shyly patting her on the head.

Not knowing what to say Rainbow went with a question.

"Do you know how Whitetail Wood got it's name?"

This stumped everypony so she tried another.

"When were you last there..."

"Just now," Soarin answered only speaking to Rainbow Dash "We went there after Spitfire, Pinkie and Fluttershy busted me out of that dungeon I was in. Why?"

"Well... Wait... What?" Rainbow asked "What dungeon?"

"Um... After you left your father came back and ordered a hoof-full of Shadowbolts to go with him to Whitetail Wood and later they came back with Soarin, with his wings broken." Fluttershy said pointing out Soarin's wings to her friend. "And ordered that he'd be placed into the castle's dungeon till you and Scootaloo came home..."

Speechless, Rainbow backed away a bit shaking her head, thinking this was wrong. But after closing her eyes and thinking it over, she realized it would be just like her father to do something like this.

"You guys go down that road," Rainbow said pointing down where she just came from. "The apple farm's down there. Keep a watch on Scootaloo." And with out another word, Rainbow took off and zoomed to the Everfree Forest.

Not sure what just got into Rainbow Dash, the others just followed her instructions and headed down the road.

* * *

o0o

* * *

Soarin, Spitfire, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were all in the Apple's living room explaining why they were there.

"So Rainbow Dash told you to come here then son?" Granny Smith asked passing out apple cider to everyone except Scootaloo, and Apple Bloom.

"Yes," Soarin said placing down his mug. "And then she took off but we don't know why."

"She was acting strange too," Spitfire said after taking a sip from her mug. "She was crying when she saw we, well more Soarin, was alright. And started asking junk about Whitetail Wood."

"My sister does not cry!" Scootaloo said jumping up and buzzing her wings.

"What was she asking?" Applejack asked.

"Like... Did we know how it got it's name, and when was the last time we were in there." Fluttershy said holding her mug but not having any of the cider.

Applejack was about to ask another question, when Pinkie suddenly started to bounce off of the living room walls. She was going so fast that even with eight pairs of eyes no one could see her.

After a while, Pinkie landed back where she started not minding all the stares. After downing her mug of cider that surprisingly stayed up, Pinkie said "We have to go. Please keep looking after Scoots." then she grabbed Fluttershy and rushed out the door and started running back to the Everfree.

"What in Celestia was that all about?" Spitfire asked after she dried herself off as Soarin and the others were cleaning up.

"Pinkie has a kind of sixth sense," Scootaloo said moving a rag up and down the table. "And that one was saying something big and bad is going to happen."

And no one liked the sound of that.


	14. Chapter 14

Rainbow Dash was inside her old home in the great hall, every single Shadowbolt was standing in there with her, all in full uniform, blocking the doors. There was no way to escape.

Up on the balcony over looking the room, stood Spectrum Dash and Firefly looking down at their daughter.

"Why have you come back?" Spectrum Dash asked in his strong voice.

"I thought you wanted me back Father," Rainbow said glaring up at him. "Is that not why you placed Soarin in the dungeon? And if you didn't want me, I've come back to get you back for what you did to him."

Slight gasps echoed around the room at this challenge.

"Very well," Spectrum said smiling a bit. "What will this challenge be exactly?"

"A race." Rainbow said. "From the courtyard to... To Whitetail Wood and back."

"And the charges." Spectrum asked his daughter.

"If I lose I'll come back... and and will forget all about Soarin." Rainbow said clenching her eyes to stop tears falling. "But if I win... I can be free and have him as my special-somepony."

A few murmurs came from everyone as the charges were set. But quieted down as Spectrum Dash raised his hoof.

"I accept your challenge and it's charges." Spectrum said looking down onto Rainbow.

 _ **"WAIT!"**_ __

Everyone turned to the front door and saw Pinkie Pie and a very tired Fluttershy trying to catch her breath.

"You can't have this race." Pinkie said walking up next to Rainbow and looking up at the captains.

"And why not Pinkie." Spectrum asked eyes now on her.

"Because if you do, someone will die..." she said straight out earning in gasps.

"Explain your words Pinkie Pie." Spectrum Dash shouted over the voices to be heard.

"Whitetail Wood is home of the spirit of somepony that can strike fear into another pony's heart," Pinkie said losing her bounce "Sometimes those fears are strong enough to kill a pony, and she normally kills those she does not like."

"Who is this 'She' Pinkie Pie," Firefly asked stepping forward.

"I don't know," Pinkie said hair slightly less poofy now too. "But I know, even though I don't know who it will be, if you, Sir, and Rainbow have this race, she will kill someone."

"Pinkie," Rainbow said turning her back on her parents to face her friend. "I know about her. That was what I was asking you earlier. But I need to do this. I need to... For Soarin."

"But what if you don't win?" Fluttershy whispered. "What if she gets you?"

"Hey I'm the best Shadow aren't I?" Rainbow asked smiling and hugging her friend tight, just in case. "But if something does happen, take care of Scoots. Don't let Mum and Dad find her. Ok?"

"I promise." Fluttershy replied tears in her eyes.

Rainbow turned back to her dad.

"So Father," she said. "Do you still accept my challenge?" she said spreading her wings in determination.

* * *

After the next few minutes, Rainbow Dash and Spectrum Dash were preparing for their race to determine Rainbow's love life, whether she can have one or not.

While Rainbow was stretching her wings, Firefly went over to her husband.

"Why don't you just let her have the Wonderbolt dear?" She asked. Being married into this family she didn't know why this hatred was so important.

"Because Wonderbolts belong to Celestia." Spectrum said "And Luna formed us to help her defeat that witch of the sun. I will not let any daughter of mine to have a Wonderbolt as a speical-somepony."

"You know she's my daughter too right?" Firefly asked looking down onto Spectrum.

"And..."

"And so I think she should be free to have who she wants, no matter where, or what family they come from." she said thinking about her own brother for the first time in years.

"HEY DAD!" Rainbow called. "You ready, or what?"

Rainbow and Spectrum moved to the starting line getting in some last minute stretches as Starlight, one of the semi team leaders, read out the coarse and the charges.

"This race will be from here," she pointed to the ground "To Whitetail Wood," in the forest's direction "And back." the ground again. "On the line is Rainbow's love life," getting an eye roll from Rainbow and murmurs from everyone else. "If she wins Rainbow will be aloud to have the Wonderbolt as her special-somepony. But if she loses, she will come back here and will never see him again."

Nods of understanding followed this as Starlight flew up and held out a flag.

"On your marks... Get set... _**GO!**_ "

With the swipe of the flag the two ponies took off and flew at top speed to Whitetail Wood.


	15. Chapter 15

Up in Cloudsdale, Fleet Foot was a nervous wreck.

A few hours ago Spitfire said she was going to go rescue Soarin and come straight back.

But as the hours dragged on she was getting more and more worried that something was wrong or she would be...

"Fleet Foot!" someone cried making her jump.

Turning around Fleet Foot saw it was Lightning Strike.

"Er... Yes Captain?" she said shifting her eyes trying to find something else to focus on.

"Have you seen Spitfire anywhere?" she asked "I assume Soarin is still with his special-somepony healing his wings, but I can't find Spitfire anywhere."

"Isn't ... Isn't she in the dining hall?" Fleet Foot asked hoping her voice was normal "You know how she likes to pig out when she's upset. And she's really upset that she wont be doing the show in Canterlot."

"No" Lightning Strike said as she continued walking towards Soarin and Spitfire's room. "I've looked everywhere, and no one else has seen her since the end of training either."

After they reached the cousin's room and knocked for a while, nothing happened.

"May... Maybe she's asleep, Ma'am," Fleet Foot was saying. "You know how much a heavy sleeper she is..."

Ignoring her, Lightning Strike took out her captain's skeleton key, opened the door and went in, followed by a close to hyperventilating Fleet Foot.

"Where is she!" Lightning Strike almost screamed as she was the room was empty. She was about to leave when she caught something under Soarin's pillow.

"Er... Ma'am," Fleet Foot asked shakily. "Do... Do you think you should be er doing that? I... I mean most of the time when something is under a pillow, it's because that pony wants it to stay secret and safe. I mean sure I've looked under my sister's..." Fleet Foot was rambling as Lightning Strike lifted her son's pillow and reveled a purple and black mare's mask.

"...And then there was the time I found her stash of gumdrops..."

"Fleet Foot!" Lightning Strike said in a hushed voice that for some reason sounded really loud in the small room.

"Ye... Yes Ma'am?" Fleet Foot asked nervously.

"First of, no more talking, just nods or shake of the head. Understand?" Lightning Strike said turning around slowly.

Fleet Foot nodded, fear in her eyes.

"Question one. Do you know how long Soarin has had this mask?"

No.

"Question two. Do you know the name of Soarin's special-somepony?"

Not thinking it was going to do any good to lie any more, Fleet Foot nodded.

"Last question. Is it a pony named Rainbow Dash?" Lighting Strike asked anger written on her face.

Nod.

"You may now speak for this question. Do you know where Spitfire is?"

Taking in a deep breath...

"That day she came back with the broken wings it was because she challenged Rainbow's cousin to a skills duel and they had a crash. Then the next day after our training Soarin took off for Whitetail Wood for some reason. Then that afternoon a girl called Fluttershy came to say Soarin got his wings broken because the Shadows captain broke his wings and he's in their castle somewhere. Then earlier she came back and took Spitfire down to the Everfree to bust Soarin out and she told me not to tell anypony and now I broke that promise and now she'll hate me and..."

"SILENCE!" Lightning Strike yelled getting a head ache and trying to understand what was going on.

"Back to nods and shakes. Do you know where they both are now?"

Shake.

Just then Fire Blitz came in to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's with all the screaming in here?" he said taking off his hood and goggles.

"I AM NOT SCREAMING!" Lightning Strike cried out.

"Um... It sure sounds like it dear..." Fire Blitz said rubbing his ears a bit.

"If you must know," Lightning Strike said throwing the mask at him "It seams your sister and brother-in-law have Soarin and Spitfire."

"Do we know they have them?" Fire Blitz asked out of safety for his little sister.

"No but we have evidence that they hurt both of them and I have reason to believe that Soarin is in love with their daughter!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Fire Blitz asked. "Why can't he? He's his own stallion now after all."

"HE CAN'T BECAUSE SHE'S A SHADOWBOLT!" Lightning Strike bellowed "GET IN TO YOUR HEAD FIRE! THE SHADOWBOLTS ARE OUR SWORN ENEMIES!"

"WHO ALSO HAPPEN TO BE MY FAMILY!" Fire Blitz cried back shocking all the Wonders that were at the door coming to see what was wrong.

"WELL YOUR 'FAMILY' BROKE BOTH SOARIN **AND** SPITFIRE'S WINGS AND ARE NOW HOLDING BOTH OF THEM IN THAT STUPID OLD CASTLE IN THE FOREST!"

"DO WE KNOW THAT THEY HAVE THEM? HUMM..." Fire Blitz challenged. "FOR ALL WE KNOW THEY COULD OF ESCAPED ALREADY AND ARE TRYING TO WORK OUT HOW TO GET BACK UP HERE!

"Why... do you even have... this stupid war... with them anyway?" Fire Blitz asked panting with anger, his eyes on Lightning Strike.

The Wonders at the door were asking each other that now as well now that somepony asked it.

"We have it, because they belonged to Luna," Lightning Strike said "And Luna almost killed our great Celestia. After Celestia banished her, she set us up to fend off those Shadows she made to make sure she never came back."

"That happened over A THOUSAND YEARS AGO!" Fire Blitz screamed flaring his wings. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST PACK IT IN?"

"IF YOU'RE NOW CHOOSING THEM OVER US FINE! GO AND BE WITH YOUR _'FAMILY'_!" Lightning Strike screamed back stomping her hooves.

With out another word Fire Blitz turned and left, with out looking back, setting a course straight for the Shadowbolt's castle in the Everfree.

For a while, no one moved, no one spoke, no one breathed from what what just happened and what they just witnessed.

"Well?" Lightning Strike cried. "What are you standing around for? We have some Wonders to rescue..."

And with that everyone stood to attention ready for their orders.

* * *

 **AN PLOT TWIS T! Bet non of you were expecting that now did you? ;)  
**

 **Either way hope you're enjoying it**


	16. Chapter 16

Back on the farm everyone had gone back to sleep.

Well... all except Soarin.

No matter how comfy or warm his bed was, he just couldn't get to sleep. Sighing, he decided to go for a walk. Leaving a note so no one would worry, he went down stairs and slipped out the door.

Not knowing the land, Soarin decided to just let his hooves take him where they wanted to take him, letting his mind go over how complicated his life's gotten all of the sudden.

After a while he found himself on top of a hill that over looked the whole farm. It was beautiful. Not a signal cloud in the sky, and you could every star and the moon shone bright.

"Wow..." Soarin said to himself. "I never knew night could be so beautiful."

Suddenly two rainbow streaks zoomed out of the Everfree Forest and were going towards Whitetail Wood.

Not thinking of the dangers or consequences, Soarin ran as fast as he could to follow them.

* * *

Up in the sky, Rainbow and Spectrum were putting all they had into their wings to beat the other pony.

Half way to Whitetail Wood, Rainbow put in a extra boost of speed slightly overtaking Spectrum and kept the lead until they got there.

She was about to fly over the center of the wood when something shot at her wings knocking her out of the sky, screaming in pain.

"RAINBOW!" Spectrum cried forgetting the race and went to help his daughter. Wrapping himself around her, he turned so his back was facing the ground and ended up crashing into it.

After a few seconds after he thought everything was alright, Spectrum opened his wings to see a knocked out Rainbow blood coming from her right wing.

Getting up, and placing Rainbow on the ground, Spectrum looked around to see if he could find who did this.

Suddenly out of the trees Soarin came running to see if everything was alright.

"YOU!" Spectrum yelled pointing his hoof at him anger on his face.

"Is Rainbow alright Sir?" Soarin asked staying where he was ignoring the threatening look on Spectrum's face.

"She's fine." he said checking on her. "Of course she would be better if you hadn't knocked her OUT OF THE SKY!" he said turning back to the Wonderbolt.

"AND HOW COULD I HAVE SIR?" Soarin asked stepping forward. "YOU BUSTED MY WINGS REMEMBER! Besides that looked like a unicorn's magic to me."

 ** _'How right you are Wonderbolt...'_**

This put a stop to the two stallion's arguing as they looked around them to find the owner of that voice.

"Who are you!" Spectrum Dash cried. "Why did you shoot down my daughter?"

 ** _'Is that any way to talk to your Princess, Captain?"_** the voice asked. **_'And if you must know... I 'Shot down your daughter' so I can talk to this young Wonderbolt here.'_**

Then out of the shadows stepped a white Alicorn, her armor catching the light of the moon her draconic eyes on them both, her fangs showing as she grinned.

 **(Author's Note... she is white because she is a spirit - she is not Celestia)**

"Who are you?" Soarin asked backing up a bit while Spectrum bowed to his Princess.

"I am Nightmare Moon." she said loving the fear that was coming off of the young stallion. "But there's no need to tell me who you are Soarin Skies. I already know all about you."

"And... And how is that?" Soarin asked looking over at Spectrum for help.

"I live here you fool!" Nightmare Moon said stomping her hoof. "I was here when you met Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo, I was here when Spectrum Dash smashed your wings, I was here when you came by earlier when you and that orange pony were telling Rainbow's friends who I was.

'I am trapped to stay inside the boarders of these woods. To have to put up with those loser ponies who keep visiting my forest and never getting the idea that I don't want them here. Only after do I scare them do they get it into their heads to stay away."

"Then why do you always let Rainbow and Scootaloo come here?" Soarin asked challenging the Mare of Darkness in front of him.

"They are Shadowbolts," was all she gave. "My children are loyal to me. Out of all the ponies on this retched planet... Shadowbolts are the only ones I leave alone.

'Well... that was until Rainbow Dash turned traitor and decided to move into the light, just to be with you!" she said opening her wings prowling forward and showing her fangs.

"You... You don't scare me witch." Soarin said now backed up to the trees.

Rainbow Dash was starting to come around. Slowly she opened her eyes, her wings feeling like they were on fire.

She looked up and saw Nightmare Moon making her way to Soarin, and her dad not doing anything to stop it.

Quickly she got up and sprinted to come in between Soarin and the Alicorn.

"I already told you," Rainbow said strongly to Nightmare Moon "I wont let you hurt him!"

"Rainbow Merriam Dashery," Spectrum Dash said. "Get back over here right this second."

"NO!" Rainbow said back anger on her face.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady," Spectrum said turning slightly red. "I'm your father, and I say get back over here now."

"And I'm your daughter, old man," Rainbow said back opening her wings as far as they could go, and stomping her hooves. "And I say no!"

"ENOUGH!" Nightmare Moon cried now in the air winds bringing in storm clouds with bolts of lightning and thunder clapping around her. "If you are quite finished... I'd like to destroy you now!" she said opening her white with power eyes as lightning hit the center of the field starting a fire.

Suddenly two new ponies arrived at the scene.

"Mum" "Dad" Rainbow and Soarin called out together.

"Firefly?" Spectrum Dash asked shocked at seeing her there.

"We have to get out of the borders of the woods," Fire Blitz said strongly kneeling to let Soarin onto his back.

"Come on," Firefly said doing the same for Rainbow and together the three grown ups took off, avoiding blast after blast from the enraged Nightmare Moon behind them.

They were on course back to the Everfree when Rainbow cried.

"No! Head West, towards the apple farm."

Not knowing why they should, the three flying just followed her instructions, landing at the farm's gate.

As soon as Rainbow and Soarin were off their parents, the front door opened and a small orange something came running out and battle hugged Rainbow, tears slightly in her eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Scootaloo said rubbing her face onto Rainbow's chest. "After Pinkie bounced all around the living room I thought you were... That you were..."

"Hey, hey..." Rainbow said trying to ignore the pain Scootaloo's hug was causing her, patting her head gently. "You can see I'm alright can't ya?"

Sniffing Scootaloo nodded and turned as everyone else came out to greet the new guests.

"Uncle Blitz?" Spitfire asked tilting her head a little in confusion.

"Hello sweetheart," he said holding out a arm and wing showing he wanted a hug, that Spitfire quickly gave him. "I knew I was right when I told Lightning you two were alright." he said grinning to himself.

"One point to you then huh?" Spitfire said smiling as they departed. "So what's the score now?"

"295 to 1," Fire Blitz said with pride, loving the laughs he got from it.

"Um... not to split up the reunions and everything," Applejack said smiling a tired Apple Bloom on her back "But would y'all all like to come in out of the cold and say what's going on?"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I'm going to try a 'Children of the Night' act in this chapter**

 **I'm not sure how good it will be, so please be nice about it...**

* * *

After a bit of persuading on Spectrum's half, everypony was once again in the Apple family's living room explaining what was going on.

"See dear," Granny Smith said to Rainbow as she was bandaging up her wing. "I told y'all it was no story. Didn't I?"

"Yes Granny..." Rainbow said in a 'I'm not really listening voice'.

"But if they all met her Granny," Apple Bloom said having trouble staying awake now it was so late. "How come none of them are white?"

"I don't know Sweet-Pea," Granny said finishing up on Rainbow's wings. "But I think the real question is... Why a brother and sister would choose opposite teams to fly with?" Granny said getting none eye contact looks from Firefly and Fire Blitz and confused looks from everyone else.

"Wha... What does she mean Mummy?" Scootaloo asked sliding off her mother's lap to look up at her.

The siblings looked at each other and sighed.

"There's a reason we're both called 'Fire'," Firefly said not looking at Spectrum in shame.

"We're brother and sister," Fire Blitz said finishing the sentence.

Everyone gasped and turned to look at eyes-as-big-as-dinner-plates Rainbow Dash and Soarin.

"So wait..." Spitfire said coming round first. "You two are brother and sister," she said trying to work this out "Which means..."

"We're cousins?" Rainbow and Soarin said together, but not all that affected by it.

"Yes," the Fire Siblings said together.

"COOL!" Scootaloo said now running over to her new-found-uncle and jumping on his knee starring up into his face and then hugging him. "BEST DAY EVER!"

"Scootaloo," Spectrum Dash said breaking up the happy moment "Get off of him."

"No!" she replied sticking out her tongue and going back to hugging Fire Blitz.

"Does mum know?" Soarin asked his dad as the argument between Spectrum and Scoots continued.

"Yes, she did," Fire Blitz said rubbing the back of his neck. "And... So do all the others now too!" he said really fast and dropping his head in shame.

"What's wrong with that?" Scootaloo asked.

"It spilled out as she found out from Fleet Foot that both of you got your wings broken by Shadows." Fire Blitz said looking up at Spectrum narrowing his eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have told her anything..." Spitfire said rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"So what now Dad?" Soarin asked.

"I don't know son," Fire Blitz said bouncing Scootaloo slightly "I left before anything more could be said. But she seemed a bit put off with the news about your wings."

"So what's the answer to Granny's question?" Applejack asked stopping a new argument from starting.

"We chose different sides, because we loved ponies from those teams." Firefly said looking up to Spectrum who just ignored her.

All the sudden the windows flew open and Scootaloo and Apple Bloom acted like they were in a sort of trance. They both slid off of the older pony they were on and headed for the door.

"Hey Scoots," Rainbow said blocking the filly's way. "Where do you think you're going."

But she didn't get a reply, as Apple Bloom turned and bucked Rainbow right in the shins causing her to bend over nursing them. letting the children go out the door.

"Apple Bloom! You come back here and apologize right now!" Applejack said yelling to her sister who just kept walking away.

Figuring out it something was bad, and since they couldn't reach the filly's by talking to them, everyone decided to follow them instead.

* * *

Ten minutes later of following a slow pacing Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, the grown ups saw that all the other children in Ponyville were heading in the same direction, in the same slow trance like state to...

"Whitetail Wood..." they all said.

"Quick we have to stop them reaching it." Rainbow said running up with Applejack, Big Mac, Soarin and Spitfire to the front of the foals while Spectrum, Firefly and Fire Blitz were still trying to work out what was happening.

At the front, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom had reached their older siblings, with Scoots stepping forward.

"Let us in Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said anger on her face.

"Why should I?" Rainbow said taking in a quick head count "Why do you all want to go in there so much?"

"To be in Mother's Garden of Shadows," they chorused together.

"What?" the older ponies said together confused.

"Scoots don't you remember? It's dangerous in there!" Rainbow tried again, holding Scootaloo back pushing her by the shoulders.

"It's not dangerous." Scootaloo said wrapping her hooves around Rainbow using a 'You-Can-Trust-Me-Sis' face.

Unfortunately this put Rainbow off for a bit and the next thing she knew, she was crying in pain from her broken wing that was hit as she was flipped and slammed into the ground, being surrounded by the others to see if she was alright.

"COME ON EVERYPONY!" Scootaloo screamed buzzing her wings as a typhoon of foals started running into the Woods.

Within five minutes, every filly and colt were in the Woods.

Suddenly something very fast and very pink came running up to them with a slightly slower and more puffed out yellow thing behind it.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Pinkie's said looking into the Woods as Fluttershy went to help check on Rainbow.

"I'm fine!" Rainbow said getting up anger on her face.

"Quick!" Pinkie said shocking everyone. "We have to go after them!" she said about to race into the woods behind the foals.

"Hold up Sugercube!" Applejack said pulling Pinkie back by her tail. "Just what's going on here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Pinkie said blinking and staring at them as if it was a simple '2+2=4' maths problem.

Sighing Pinkie put her hoof into her mane and pulled out a book of old bedtime stories and flipped though it a bit until she found what she wanted, and shoved the book to everyone.

 ** _The Children of the Night_**

Everyone looked up with a 'Really?' look on their face.

"Just read it!" Pinkie said.

 _*A long time ago, Princess Luna after years of being alone at night decided to create a new home for all the foals who were in pain and devastation so they could grow strong and happy._

 _After it was made she flew though the streets of Canterlot singing about this wonderful place and as if they were in a trance, all the filly's and colts within ear shot started to follow her, and no matter what anyone did, no one could stop them._

 _Years later, no one knows what happened to them or where they went._

 _"They just kept saying 'Garden of Shadows'," one mare said to the reporter the day after the foals all went missing...*_

"Wait..." Spectrum Dash halted Rainbow as she was nearing the end. "Did it say Garden of Shadows?"

"Yes Dad, clean out your ears!" Rainbow said still in slight pain from that flip Scootaloo did on her.

"Why... Why is that important Sir?" Fluttershy asked

"There's a reason why we're called 'Shadowbolts'." he said "Our ancestors were those foals that grew up in that garden. We grew up in the shadows and the best Pegasi from our brothers and sisters became bolts of the shadows, the Shadowbolts."

"But then what does she want with all these kids now?" Applejack asked turning back to the story to see if there were any clues.

"And how did she make them all come to her?" Spitfire asked. "It says _All children within earshot_. How can anypony in Ponyville hear her? And how come we couldn't hear anything?"

"As we get older," Fire Blitz said thinking "Our act of hearing goes down that's why we didn't hear anything."

"And the windows bust open before they started acting strange," Firefly said "Nightmare Moon's probably using the wind to carry her voice out."

"But WHY does she want them?" Rainbow asked turning around and glaring into the woods.

Then a line Pinkie said from earlier came to her.

"Pinkie! Has you Pinkie Scene gone away yet?" she asked.

"Not yet." she answered bouncing as she finished. "Why?"

"Because you said : _'Even though you don't know who it will be, if me and my dad had that race, She will kill someone.'_ "

Suddenly a new lines of worry came to everyone's face as they all ran into the Woods after the kids.

* * *

 **AN : PS Yes Rainbow and Soarin ARE still going to be together... (if anyone has any problems with that... stop reading this story)**


	18. Chapter 18

Darkness. That was all that was in the woods. It was dark, it was cold, and the ponies were scared.

Scared on what they might find, when they find Nightmare Moon and the foals, if they do find them.

After five nerve wrenching minutes, the ponies were just outside the clearing in the middle of the woods and saw...

"Nothing?" Soarin asked confused.

"What do you mean nothing?" Rainbow asked pointing into the clearing. "Can't you see all the foals in cages and Scootaloo knocked out right in the middle of the place. Strange Moony's not here..."

"All we see is an empty space Sugarcube." Applejack said but looking around anyway.

"Then you need to get your eyes fixed." Rainbow said moving out of the shadows of the tree "Come on!"

"Rainbow, they can't see anything because their not Shadows." Spectrum said looking out into the clearing at a fixed spot, anger on his face.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Rainbow asked in a loud whisper.

"This is Her Garden of Shadows," Spectrum said never taking his eyes off of the clearing. "And it's obvious that She doesn't want it to be found. " he said looking at the confused party with them. "Only true Shadows can see the Garden, and what lies within. And the only Shadows, who aren't in there already," he said talking about Scootaloo "Are you and me."

"But what about the other Shadowbolts?" Rainbow said getting worried. "Wouldn't they be able to do anything?"

"Perhaps," Spectrum said rubbing his chin "But I doubt it. We can try, but I wouldn't place my bits on it."

"We'll get them Sir." Pinkie said saluting bouncing a little. "The more there are who can see the Garden, the more chance we have of saving all those foals." she said turning around with the others and heading to the castle to get help.

* * *

When they got there how ever, it seemed like they were the ones who needed help.

The castle was being attacked by the Wonderbolts surprising, Fire Blitz, Spitfire and Soarin, all looking up to try and find Lightning Strike.

"She must be inside already." Firefly said "Come on, there's a secret tunnel around here somewhere." she said leading them down the wall keeping as close to it as possible so not to be seen.

"How do you know about the tunnel Ma'am?" Fluttershy whispered.

"I was the who found it." Firefly said looking around. "Whenever I needed some air or wanted to be alone I'd use it without anypony knowing I was gone."

"Were you the one who told Rainbow about it then Ma'am?" Pinkie asked remembering their days as filly's and the Hide-and-Seek they played.

"I was. Ah here we are..." She said pointing to a hole in the wall that was being covered by ivy vines. Pulling back the curtain, Firefly said "Just follow the tunnel, and wait for the rest of us when you get to the door."

After a few minutes they were all in the ballroom looking around ears twitching trying to ignore the noise from outside.

"Ah... There you are," somepony said getting their attention making them all look up to the main balcony.

"Lightning," Fire Blitz said stepping forward anger and determination on his face. "Now is not the time for this stupid war you're having with these ponies. We need their help to rescue tens of foals."

"Ha, yeah right," Lightning Strike said "You mean the ones going into Nightmare Moon's woods?"

"And just how do you know about that?" Applejack asked.

"While we were setting off to come here, we saw the foals heading towards Whitetail Wood."

"And you didn't think on doing anything Miss?" Mac said annoyed surprising most of the ponies he was with. "You saw all the kids, younger brothers, younger sisters, sons and daughters, being drawn to that horrid place, and you did _Nothing_? Was it because you knew you couldn't or because you let your anger and hatred for the Shadowbolts blind you?"

At this Lightning backed away a bit changing her face from one of anger to one of thinking on what the red stallion had just said.

"Come on Fly lets try and break up the fight." Fire Blitz said running towards the door.

* * *

Outside everyone was tired, everyone was angry, and everyone wished it would end. Most had been hit pretty bad, while surprisingly, only a few had broken looking wings.

After a few minutes for each side to catch their breath, they all shakily got back on to their hooves ready for another blow.

 **"STOP!"**

Two streaks of orange flew in and faced each side determination on each others face.

"Bolts, this has to stop." Fire Blitz said to all of the ponies in uniforms. "We now have bigger things to deal with than trying to defeat each other, by showing off."

"Shadowbolts," Firefly said hovering in the air a bit so all could see her. "Who of you are True Shadows born from Nightmare Moon's Children of the Night?"

A few stepped forward confused looks on their faces looking up at Firefly.

"Spectrum and Rainbow need your help in Whitetail Wood, rescuing foals from Her Garden of Shadows" Firefly said getting to the point. "Go. Now."

With that all those who stepped forward took off and went for the woods to help.

"Now the rest of you," Blitz said getting in the air now himself. "This war between us has to end. Look at us. We're exactly the same." he said giving a pause to let the ponies on the ground look around. "What differences do you see? We're all Pegasi. We're all skilled flyers. We've all got big heads from boasting how great we are. And we're all tired of this feud between each other. It must end."

"YEAH!" they cried ripping off their goggles and throwing them away in disgust, going over to the other team saying sorry's and getting to know each other.

"Now what?" 'Fly asked her brother still in the air.

"Well first, I'm going to add this to the points chart, 295 to 2" Blitz said hoof pumping the air getting an eye roll from his sister, clearing his throat. "But the only thing I think we can do is wait, and see how it turns out. For everyone." he said spotting Soarin looking out towards the Woods a wishful look on his face.

* * *

 **AN** : **Ok got the feud too end... Now I just need to end the story (note it will take at least 6 more chapters)  
**

 **Stick to it my readers :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Back amongst the trees of Whitetail Wood, Rainbow was getting impatient for backup to arrive.

"When will they get here?" she asked her dad again who was down the trail a bit to welcome the Shadows when they come.

"They'll get here when they get here, Rainbow," Spectrum said annoyed she kept asking this question. "How are the kids doing? Any change?"

Looking back into the Garden, Rainbow looked at all the cages, and to Scootaloo still in the center of the garden, all still asleep.

"No. And still no Nightmare Moon." she said looking around as good as she could.

Just then a flapping of several wings could be heard, making her turn around to see the other Shadowbolts who could see the Garden.

"What took so long!" Rainbow asked in a loud whisper.

"Rainbow Dash," Spectrum said strongly looking up at the five Pegasi, Starlight, Nightlight, Onyx, Diana, and Moonbeam, and began to tell them the situation, while Rainbow went back to the parting in the trees.

* * *

In the Garden, Scootaloo was beginning to get her senses.

She couldn't remember anything after finding out she had an uncle, and the window burst open.

Feeling the grass beneath her and the cool night air blow on her, Scootaloo stayed where she was a smile on her lips, that quickly turned to a frown of confusion.

Opening her eyes and getting up on to her haunches, Scootaloo looked around the clearing seeing all the foals asleep in cadges in there with her.

Taking deep breaths to keep herself calm, Scootaloo looked over to the trees seeing a pair of magenta eyes looking in on her. Knowing something was up if Rainbow was hiding, Scootaloo just stayed quiet, and continued to look around slowly going over to the cadges to try and wake up the other kids, but nothing worked.

* * *

"Dad, Scoots' up!" Rainbow Dash said with cheer after seeing her sister was alright.

Spectrum cutting the explanation of all this short, ran to the parting of trees, and looked into the clearing seeing Scootaloo try to wake up the others.

"This is bad," he said looking all over the Garden again especially in the dark corners. "If Scootaloo is awake, that means Nightmare Moon wants us to go in."

"Well come on then," Rainbow said straight after her father had finished. "Mustn't keep 'Her Highness' waiting now should we?" she said running out into the Garden at full speed straight to Scootaloo hugging her saying _'It's alright_ ' then going to help wake the other children.

Slowly, eyes looking all around the wide open space, ready to attack if necessary, the other Shadowbolts came in too, Spectrum welcoming a scared Scootaloo in his arms as they got to the center.

"So where is she Dad?" Rainbow Dash asked away from the others a bit who were pulling the still asleep children out of the cadges.

 _ **'Why my dear, I'd of thought by now you would have learnt, I am everywhere.'**_ a voice said on the wind, all around the Garden scaring everyone and making them look around.

"You're not my Dad, Moon-butt!" Rainbow Dash said strongly forming her battle stance the best she could with her wings all bandaged up, getting quiet gasps from the others.

 _ **'Still have that spirit, I see.'**_ the voice said still not giving any of them any idea where she was. _**'We'll just have to see about that then, won't we?'**_

Then, at last Nightmare Moon came out in front of them an evil look in her eye, and a smirk on her face as she lit her horn seemingly doing nothing.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Scootaloo screamed clapping her hooves over her ears wincing in the pain she was getting.

While everyone was trying to calm her down to ask what was wrong, Rainbow Dash saw the other children get up looks of ponies in a trance on their faces as they went to stand between them and Nightmare Moon.

"You're going to make us fight children?" Rainbow asked digging her hoof to the ground trying to block out the screams Scootaloo was still giving off.

"Well it's either these children, or that one," Nightmare Moon said pointing to Scootaloo. "To stop your sister's pain, you will need to defeat me by tackling me to the ground, but to do that you'll need to get through these Lovely children first. Or you can not harm these children keeping them safe, but that means Scootaloo will be in pain longer, and if you're not going to attack them to get to me... The rest of eternity!"

Rainbow Dash gasped and looked to the screaming Scootaloo and the rest of the team all having shocked looks on their faces all turning to Spectrum looking for guidance. Unfortunately there was none to give.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Scootaloo screamed again tears rolling down her face.

Rainbow didn't know what to do. She wanted to save her sister, but as Nightmare Moon said, to do that she would have to get through the others, who she didn't want to hurt.

"So, it's decision time Rainbow." Nightmare Moon said showing her fangs. "Her, of them." she said pointing to the right place. "One little baby sister, or all the children of strangers who you don't know?"

"Before I make my decision," Rainbow Dash said looking the line up and down, at all the zombie looking foals, picking out Apple Bloom, then looking behind her to Scootaloo still in pain. "Please let me ask just one question."

"What happened between you and Celestia to get this STUPID thing started in the bloody first place!"

"Like you would understand." Nightmare Moon said standing tall.

"Try me!" Rainbow said taking a step forward showing she meant it.

"She never gave me any glory. Alright?" Nightmare Moon said letting her guard down and spells ware down a bit, but feeling that this was what Rainbow wanted, Scoot's kept screaming.

"Oh it was always 'Celestia this' and 'Celestia that' with Mummy and Daddy. But did either of them say 'Luna we are so proud of you and your beautiful nights'? Or 'Oh Luna look how smart you are to remember all those constellations'? No!" Nightmare Moon screamed not realizing she had nearly let all hold on the children go, and Rainbow was even nearer.

"The two ponies, I thought would at least love me and my night's, were just like the others. Always bathing and loving the Day and it's Sun.

"I mean what's the deal with it anyway? Everyone knows you can't look straight at the Sun or you'll hurt your eyes, but you can see the Moon perfectly, but their all asleep in their beds after playing around in it's light all day. And the sky? What is there to look at during the day? Huh? Nothing! At night you can see billions of stars, constellations and even other planets. But no one saw them and how lovely they all were because they were... Yet again... ASLEEP!"

Not knowing how this will turn out, but knowing the children are now safely with the others after Nightmare Moon wrapped up her story, Rainbow said in a tired voice...

"What was that sorry? You were so boring with your life story I must of... Fallen Asleep." she said smirking, before she screamed in feeling a pain so high she never felt before.

* * *

Back at the outside wall of the castle in the Everfree, Soarin's ears started twitching as he looked toward Whitetail Wood and where the noise was coming from.

Without a second thought, he ran as fast as he could, toward the sound of his love in pain determined to get her out of it. Somehow.


	20. Chapter 20

Faster and faster Soarin ran cursing under his breath Spectrum breaking his wings as he ran towards Whitetail Woods following Rainbow's screams.

As he got to the boarder of the clearing in the center of the woods he now saw what Rainbow must of seen earlier.

All the children were inside knocked out but in the protection of the Shadowbolts, in the background he saw cages obviously where they were housed before the Shadows went in to help, and in the middle Rainbow Dash lying on the ground shaking a bit smoke coming off of her fur, and Nightmare Moon blowing at her horn to cool it off.

Not knowing the situation, but that he'll get attacked too if he went in there, Soarin stayed on the outside edge of the clearing amongst the trees and watched.

* * *

In the clearing Nightmare Moon had just let up on her attack on Rainbow Dash, leaving her to shake with pain as fears began playing in front of her eyes, the tips of her mane and tail starting to go white.

"RAINBOW!" Scootaloo cried rushing forward only to be held back by Spectrum who looked just as worried.

"Scootaloo, listen to me..." Spectrum whispered in her ear eyes focused on to a point into the trees.

"NO DADDY, LET ME GO!" she cried kicking and buzzing her wings trying to get to her big sister.

"Scoots this is important," he tried again turning her to the trees nodding to them telling her to look.

Although upset that her father and no one else is doing anything to get to Rainbow, Scootaloo did what he wanted and was surprised to spy Soarin looking into the garden his eyes wide, showing he could see it.

"Now," Spectrum began slightly louder so the others could hear as well, "In a moment, I'll distract her, giving you all time to get these foals out of here. Soarin will lead you out and help you I'm sure. Scootaloo stay with him and no matter what, don't look back, or return here. Understand?"

After getting nods and Scootaloo had calmed down, Spectrum let her go and stood tall calling out.

"I bet you can't get me Nightmare Moon," he said strongly.

"Well at least now I know where Rainbow gets her spirit from," Nightmare Moon replied a 'I don't care either way' look on her face. "But I assure you Captain, I am the most powerful being that has ever been in Equestria."

"If that's so, why did you have such trouble getting ponies to notice you and your nights?" Spectrum asked leaping into the air avoiding Nightmare's shots of anger and hatred, looking down to see if his Shadowblots were doing as told.

"See?" he asked after she had stopped shooting seeing she wasn't getting anywhere. "Not one scratch. And you call yourself powerful." he said diving to avoid another blast, making him land, quickly he looked over to Rainbow, more of her hair was now white, but he could tell she was fighting it.

"Since when Captain..." Nightmare Moon began extending her wings "Did you stop honoring me as your Princess?"

"Since I learnt the truth about you," Spectrum Dash said looking her in the eyes, wings twitching in case he needed to get into the air again. "Since I learnt that you're nothing but a witch who wanted attention, but asked for it the wrong way. Since you stole Scootaloo and the other foals, and attacked Rainbow right in front of my eyes!" he said breathing hard now as he charged right for her.

(*)(*)(*)

In Rainbow Dash's head, it felt like she was in the middle of the biggest nightmare ever.

All around her, there were screens showing her fears, and every now and again she could hear her friends and family screaming out to her in pain.

On one screen, she saw her friends lying dead, blood everywhere. Another one she saw her self a few years on from now her wing not able to heal enough to support her meaning she could no longer fly. The next one showed Scootaloo growing up and never earning her Cutie-Mark.

And it just kept going on like that.

 ** _"_** ** _R_** ** _a_** ** _i_** ** _n_** ** _b_** ** _o_** ** _w,_** ** _"_** something called out.

 _ **"**_ _ **T**_ _ **h**_ _ **e**_ _ **s**_ _ **e**_ _ **a**_ _ **r**_ _ **e**_ _ **j**_ _ **u**_ _ **s**_ _ **t**_ _ **i**_ _ **l**_ _ **l**_ _ **u**_ _ **s**_ _ **i**_ _ **o**_ _ **n**_ _ **s.**_ _ **T**_ _ **h**_ _ **e**_ _ **r**_ _ **e**_ _ **n**_ _ **o**_ _ **t**_ _ **r**_ _ **e**_ _ **a**_ _ **l.**_ _ **"**_

Rainbow listened to what the voice was saying, and slowly got up and bucked each screen until they shattered, showing that she wasn't afraid of anything they showed her.

 _ **"**_ _ **T**_ _ **h**_ _ **a**_ _ **t'**_ _ **s**_ _ **i**_ _ **t,**_ _ **"**_ she heard again getting confident and feeling stronger _**"**_ _ **N**_ _ **o**_ _ **w**_ _ **w**_ _ **a**_ _ **k**_ _ **e**_ _ **u**_ _ **p**_ _ **a**_ _ **n**_ _ **d**_ _ **h**_ _ **e**_ _ **l**_ _ **p**_ _ **y**_ _ **o**_ _ **u**_ _ **r**_ _ **d**_ _ **a**_ _ **d**_ _ **s**_ _ **t**_ _ **o**_ _ **p**_ _ **N**_ _ **i**_ _ **g**_ _ **h**_ _ **t**_ _ **m**_ _ **a**_ _ **r**_ _ **e**_ _ **M**_ _ **o**_ _ **o**_ _ **n.**_ _ **"**_

 _'But what if we can't beat her?'_ Rainbow asked looking around trying to find who was speaking to her. _'What if something happens to us that means...'_

 _ **"**_ _ **R**_ _ **a**_ _ **i**_ _ **n**_ _ **b**_ _ **o**_ _ **w**_ _ **"**_ the voice said making her spin around to try and find the owner _**"**_ _ **Y**_ _ **o**_ _ **u**_ _ **a**_ _ **r**_ _ **e**_ _ **t**_ _ **h**_ _ **e**_ _ **b**_ _ **e**_ _ **s**_ _ **t**_ _ **S**_ _ **h**_ _ **a**_ _ **d**_ _ **o**_ _ **w**_ _ **b**_ _ **o**_ _ **l**_ _ **t**_ _ **i**_ _ **n**_ _ **t**_ _ **h**_ _ **e**_ _ **t**_ _ **e**_ _ **a**_ _ **m .**_ _ **I**_ _ **f**_ _ **a**_ _ **n**_ _ **y**_ _ **o**_ _ **n**_ _ **e**_ _ **c**_ _ **a**_ _ **n**_ _ **s**_ _ **t**_ _ **o**_ _ **p**_ _ **t**_ _ **h**_ _ **a**_ _ **t**_ _ **w**_ _ **i**_ _ **t**_ _ **c**_ _ **h,**_ _ **i**_ _ **t**_ _ **w**_ _ **i**_ _ **l**_ _ **l**_ _ **b**_ _ **e**_ _ **y**_ _ **o**_ _ **u**_ _ **a**_ _ **n**_ _ **d**_ _ **y**_ _ **o**_ _ **u**_ _ **r**_ _ **d**_ _ **a**_ _ **d.**_ _ **T**_ _ **r**_ _ **u**_ _ **s**_ _ **t**_ _ **m**_ _ **e.**_ _ **"**_

 _'Who are you?'_ Rainbow asked giving up on trying to find the pony in question.

 ** _"_** ** _A_** ** _f_** ** _r_** ** _i_** ** _e_** ** _n_** ** _d._** ** _"_**

(*)(*)(*)

In the garden, Nightmare Moon was getting tired that she wasn't getting anywhere with stopping Spectrum, and because she was so focused on him, had not noticed the rest of the team slip away, or that Rainbow was waking up her mane and tail now completely white and her hooves had began to turn, but other than that she was still her natural color.

Rainbow not caring the slightest how she looked at the moment quickly looked around to see where Scootaloo and the others had gone checking that they were safe, before slowly getting up on trembling legs, giving herself a bit of a shake, and ran headfirst into Nightmare Moon who was just about to shoot a beam of magic at Spectrum.

"Rainbow!" Spectrum called and went over to see her and check she was alright after she knocked Nightmare away from him.

Nightmare Moon was surprised at what it was that got her.

"How are you awake already?" she asked eyes turning to slits and fangs showing "And how are you not weakened by my spell?"

"I can't give an answer to either of those questions Moon-Butt, because I'm not sure myself," Rainbow said eyes on her in case she tried something. "But what I am sure of," she said looking her in the eye standing tall next to her dad "Is that somehow, someway, we will destroy you."


	21. Chapter 21

Soarin and the Shadowbolts had just got all the foals out of the forest and were bringing them to Ponyville town hall, where all the mares and stallions were trying to get information out of the mayor and what was going on.

"Please everypony," Mayor Mare kept saying "I know you are all scared and worried about your foals but this is no way to go about it," she said waiting for the buzz to die down before she continued. "Now, did anyone see or hear anything that might tell us what happened and where they went."

Just then the front doors opened and everyone turned to see an orange Pegasus filly, Soarin, Starlight, Nightlight, Onyx, Diana, and Moonbeam slowly walk in each of the grown ups balancing up to five foals on their backs.

At first everyone was speechless, whether it was due to seeing a Wonderbolt with a hoof-full of Shadowbolts, or the fact that they had their foals with them was the question.

"We might have something Miss," the filly said buzzing her wings hovering a bit snapping everyone out of staring at the Bolts and looked at her as others collected their children.

"Well alright my dear," Mayor Mare said backing away from the podium letting the filly climb up.

"Ok, first of," she said being taught that introductions was very important "I am Scootaloo Dashery youngest daughter of Spectrum Dash and Firefly, the captains of the Shadowbolts." she said proudly letting the murmuring die down a bit before she continued.

"Me and my fellow colts and filly's were 'stolen' from you and our family's by Nightmare Moon who at this moment is fighting my big sis and my dad in Whitetail Wood."

"LIES!" someone called out from the quiet crowd causing everyone to split apart and see a rather old looking fully white Earth Pony with a pair of eyes Scootaloo was sure she had seen earlier that night."

"Po... Polka-Dot?" she whispered shocked that this was happening.

"I met Nightmare Moon when I was a wee filly like yourself deary," Polka-Dot said pointing a shaky hoof towards Scootaloo "She saved my life, and I know for a fact that she would never do anything like this."

"Then what about the old story _**'The** __**Children of the Night'**_ Ma'am?" Soarin asked coming up to stand next to Scootaloo. "The story may say or of said she did it for the kids," he began "But she still stole hundreds of children away from their families."

Murmuring followed this as everypony looked to the mare for an answer.

"Son..." Polka-Dot said now turning to him "Once she got rid of that knife wielding bad guy and I asked her who she was, she told me that she walks those woods protecting her subjects from the dangers that are in this world." Polka-Dot said "And that they are now as white as the moon and glow with an aura as bright as the stars as a sign that she helped us."

"Did you ever think that that stallion with the knife was the good guy trying to protect you from that witch Miss?" Scootaloo asked causing new questions to come up.

"Enough of this." Nightlight said now coming up to the podium as well. "Whether any of you believe us or not citizens of Ponyville," she began looking over to everyone "Our captain and his daughter are in danger from her in Whitetail Wood right this second. As well as bring your children back, we come here to ask for help. Sort of 'Pay-Back' if you think of it for her for taking them."

"How?" someone called out "How can we stop a siren with the powers of the night who can do this to our kids?"

 _ **'You look to the light. My little pony.'**_ an angelic voice said as up on the main balcony over looking the hall came the spirit of...

"Princess Celestia..." Soarin said eyes wide a he and everyone but the Shadows who were still a bit unsure on who they should follow, bowed to her.

"Please my ponies," Celestia said kindly as they all got back up to be looked in the eye by her "Although I love the show of appreciation after one thousand years, there is something more important at hoof to deal with."

"Can't you just do it by yourself Princess?" Scootaloo asked buzzing her wings not flying up too high in case she fell.

"I'm afraid my time here has already been used up little filly," Celestia said smiling "In truth neither I nor my sister should still be here. But then she was never one to listen to instructions when we were alive.

No, I am only here to give you the secret to defeat Nightmare Moon... And the secret is Sunlight. One of the reasons why she tried to coat the land in eternal night and darkness, is because the light of the Sun burns her, and weakens her powers. If she is out in it too long, she will cease to exist."

"But it's not sunrise for three more hours," Scootaloo said returning to the ground and curling up into a tight ball trying to stop the tears that were at the corners of her eyes from rolling down her face.

"Scoots," Soarin said in a whisper so it can be private "I promise you cuz... That I will do all I can to help Rainbow and your dad until Nightmare Moon is finished with. How's it go?

"Er... cross my cart rope me to die... poke a stick in my eye?"

"No, silly," Scootaloo said smiling rubbing her hoof on her nose. "Cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. That's the Pinkie Promise, and it can never be broken."

After Soarin repeated the promise and asked the mayor to look after Scootaloo, he and all those who were coming back to Whitetail Wood headed out to watch this witch of nightmares burn in the Sun at day break.

* * *

 **AN Hope you're still liking this... Only 3 more and it's all over**

 **Oh and those who like** _Mew Mew Power_ **... you might like the next chapter even more. How? Wait and see...**


	22. Chapter 22

Back in the clearing the fight was getting wilder and wilder.

Rainbow kept charging and striking Nightmare Moon around her hooves, while Spectrum did a few aerial attacks. Every now and then they both had to dodge her magic beams Rainbow only just getting out of the way of the last one.

"Give it up you two," Nightmare Moon said fangs showing as she blew on her horn after her last shooting rampage. "Even though you are both Shadowbolts, you are both still ordinary ponies."

Panting hard Rainbow was going over what she said, not seeing some more of her coat turn white with the doubt she was feeling.

"I'm even surprised you've managed to keep standing this long," she continued as she looked between the two ponies both with worried expressions.

 _ **"Rainbow"**_ that voice in her head said again, getting Rainbow to focus on that rather than the witch in front of her.

 _ **"Help is coming Rainbow. Just hang in there."**_

 _'But she's right,'_ Rainbow thought shaking tears from her eyes as she ground her teeth in anger and frustration _'We are normal ponies... And we can't keep this up forever.'_

 _ **"You don't need to,"**_ the voice said in an understanding mother-like way " _ **You just need to until help arrives. You're strong enough to fight this creature Rainbow."**_ it continued Rainbow feeling a warmth inside her and somepony pressing their hoof gently to her face _**"Because you love and are loved in return, and that love makes you strong."**_

As the end of the lecture was coming up Rainbow focused on Nightmare Moon again who now had two daggers in her magical grip and her eyes set on her an evil look in her eye, as she started coming over to her, Spectrum pinned down to the ground with a net meaning he couldn't help.

 _ **"Remember what I said, Rainbow."**_

Nodding Rainbow took to her battle stance and glared at Nightmare Moon.

"Now it's just you and me, little pony," she said a smirk on her face as she stopped a few paces in front of Rainbow. "Say goodbye to your world and your little boyfriend." she added cackling just like a witch would do.

"No." Rainbow said cutting Nightmare Moon. "It's over. You hear me? You wont win. I wont let you. I WONT!"

With that Rainbow lit up as bright as the brightest star in the sky, her hair getting it's color back, blowing in an invisible breeze.

"What?" Nightmare Moon asked shielding her eyes. "What's happening?"

(*)(*)(*)

Over by the entrance of the clearing all those who volunteered from Ponyville had just come in and were seeing the same thing and asking the same questions.

"Look," Onyx said first.

"Is that Rainbow?" Moonbeam asked never seeing Rainbow like this before.

"She's all lit up like a star in the sky," Diana said smiling as they went over to help Spectrum up.

"Maybe we're too late, and Nightmare's already got to her," Soarin suggested , worried.

"Or maybe she's found something we've all had in our hearts all this time..." Starlight said.

"...If only we would of gone looking for it" Nightlight concluded.

(*)(*)(*)

"Now lets see if you can fight me," Rainbow said spreading her healed wings and scraping her hoof to the ground.

With that she took off faster than any of the Shadowbolts had ever seen her do before and went straight for Nightmare Moon who held up her daggers in a cross and pushed Rainbow back and took to the air herself charging her horn.

As Rainbow got up to the same height she had a feeling that told her to hold out her front hooves and a small ball of light began to form. But before she could release it Nightmare Moon shot at her with one of her dark magic beams making Rainbow lose concentration and fly backwards hitting one of the trees.

(*)(*)(*)

"Well I guess that's it," Starlight said upset that their only chance was gone.

"No it isn't," Soarin said loudly stomping his hoof. "We need to give Rainbow our strength. Make her know that we're here for her, and will back her up until that beast is down."

Getting nods from everypony, they made a circle holding each others hooves all thinking of Rainbow and those they love to give her strength to fight Nightmare Moon.

(*)(*)(*)

Up in the trees Rainbow was shaking her head free of a dizzy spell she had as she hit the tree.

"Rainbow," Soarin cried getting her attention, making her look down and smile. "You can do this Rainbow. You hear? I know you can. We know you can."

"YOU CAN DO THIS RAINBOW DASH!" the ponies on the ground cried.

"I can't let them down." Rainbow said as she stood up on the branch losing her glow but retaining her healed wing and her color.

"Well well," Nightmare Moon's voice rang out over the clearing making everyone look up "Looks like there will be a few sad faces when you lose then little pony."

After changing her daggers to a long handled scythe, Nightmare Moon called out "Let's see if you can dodge this."

With that, Nightmare began swinging her new weapon around Rainbow only just missing it as it came down on the branch she had been standing on.

Flying into the air, Rainbow held her hooves out in front of her and spread them apart gaining a battle staff of her own and swung it towards Nightmare who used the scythe to halt the attack and push back on Rainbow.

* * *

The fight went on like this for a while.

Both ponies swinging their weapons and shooting attacks at each other, but neither really doing that much damage to the other one because they kept blocking it.

After the tenth fail, Rainbow landed back on the tree branch looking rather tired eyes set to Nightmare Moon.

"Aww... What's the matter?" she asked jokingly "You're not giving up are you?"

"I... I..." Rainbow said trying to think of a plan to get her hit with one of her attacks. "No. Never. As long as you live, I will always fight." with that she took off again and began to set her training of a Shadowbolt in to action.

 **One** : Keep the enemy confused.

Rainbow began to dive to the ground then just as Nightmare was about to fire a beam of magic, she changed her wings ever so slightly and took for the air and into the clouds, repeating the process going to another place every few seconds.

 **Two** : If you can, attack them when they're looking somewhere else.

Nightmare Moon had not seen Rainbow come out of the clouds and had narrowed her eyes to see if she could find the pony in question when she received a hoof to the back of the head, making her spin around a fire burning in her eyes as she looked for the pony who had just issued

 **Two b:** If you do this get out as soon as you can

 **Three** : Keep fighting until they give up

Determined to accomplish this step Rainbow started flying towards Nightmare Moon again her staff held in her hooves resisting the urge to release a battle cry so she didn't know where she was.

Unfortunately Nightmare Moon saw her and shot a beam at her making Rainbow fell to the ground from a great height making her do...

 **Four** : If you fall, bring your arms and legs in tight, wrap your wings around you, bring your head in and turn so your back is to the ground.

As Rainbow landed she was going so fast that a gorge of dirt appeared as she was slid along the ground stopping next to Soarin who helped her up.

"Why can't I beat her?" Rainbow asked tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You don't need to beat her Dash," Soaring said in a whisper, his hooves on her shoulders trying to calm her down. "You just need to keep fighting her until the Sun rises. That's what will end her," he said.

"How do you know?" Rainbow asked looking up to Nightmare Moon then to the lightening sky. "How do you know that that will work?"

"I don't," he said "But sometimes you just need to believe in things like this. Believe that you can fight her Rainbow. Believe that this nightmare will cease once the sun rises."

With that Rainbow nodded and took off again, a new fire of determination lit in her heart, as she once again took to fighting Nightmare Moon.


	23. Chapter 23

Over in the forest of the Everfree, now that the feud was over between the two Bolts, nopony exactly knew what to do any more, and were just waiting for those who went out to come back.

However they seemed to be taking a wee bit longer than everyone was comfortable with.

"Oh I do hope nothing bad happened to them," Fluttershy said quietly, as she was nearing the end of the 'Hurt Ponies From The Fight' line.

"Me too," Spitfire said helping in any way she could. "What could be taking them so long anyway? And where did Soarin run off to?"

"There you go Mr. Skywalker," Fluttershy said to her patient smiling gently as the stallion got up and inspected himself. "I hope you'll feel better soon."

"Thank you Miss Fluttershy," the Wonderbolt said bowing his head a bit in thanks before heading off to the 'recovery room' which was the Great Hall where everyone was staying. Some were resting after the fight, others were getting to know each other, while others still were having late night/early morning snacks.

"I'm a tad more worried about the foals really Spitfire," Applejack's voice said as she and her brother came over to them with three beakers of cider and one of apple juice for them to enjoy. "Not only because Bloom is one of them, but because of them being under Nightmare Moon's spell. Can you even imagine what that would feel like?"

"Like all life is gone out of you," someone said making them turn to see Skye Storm her right foreleg in a sling as she came over not looking to anyone. "Like from when she enters your mind all you can feel is cold. Like nothing you try and do to get her to leave, she's always there. Like no matter what, you can never find happiness while she's with you. Your heart becomes as cold and dark as hers so you could be her puppets so she could come out into daylight through you, or you're put into a deep sleep like a coma."

Applejack was lost for words her hoof tight around her pint of cider in front of her.

"And how do you know how it feels Miss Storm?" Mac asked strongly but calmly resting a reassuring hoof onto Applejack's shoulder.

"At some point or another," Skye Storm began sitting down "Every Shadowbolt has been 'Possessed' by Her. And from when she does, no matter how long ago it was, they remember how to felt."

"When does that happen?" Applejack asked finding her voice again shaking with her words.

"Either when they come of age, or have proven themselves as true Shadowbolts." Skye said.

"There was something in there against puppets and daylight, wasn't there?" Spitfire asked thinking to herself.

"Yeah," Skye said responding to the question "Because she's the Princess of the Night and all that, she's weakened when the sun comes out, a bit like a vampire I suppose, and if she is out in it too long, she will cease to exist."

"Well isn't this nice," Fire Blitz called out coming over smiling "Instead of fighting, you're getting to know one another."

"Well we don't really have that much else to do Uncle," Spitfire said rolling her eyes taking a drink of her cider.

"Well I was coming over to ask if any of you would like to come with me to Ponyville to get the kids back." Blitz said smugly "But I see you don't want to do that right?"

Spitfire nearly spat out her cider at that. Swallowing she asked "And how do you know if they'll be there?"

"Well where else would they be?" he asked "If you were in that rescue squad and you had to decide from the nice safe town most of them came from, or the Everfree, to keep them safe while you go back to help defeat Nightmare Moon, where would you take them?"

"He has a point there Spitfire," Fluttershy whispered laughing gently at how he outsmarted Spitfire and the look on her face.

"So..." Blitz asked heading out "You coming or what?"

With that, Applejack, Mac, Fluttershy, Spitfire, and a not sure she belonged Skye Storm followed the Wonderbolt co-captain out the castle.

* * *

Over in Ponyville, the meeting in Town Hall had disbursed the parents taking their foals home, as they waited tapping-their-hooves-together-ly for those who went to Whitetail to come back.

The only ones left in the hall were Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and a couple of other Shadow foals (all now fully awake) being watched over by Mayor Mare.

Nyx was just finishing up a Shadowbolt ghost story.

"Finally, there was just one little pony left," she said in a spooky voice surprised Apple Bloom was unfazed by it but carried on "Unbeknown that she was the only one left, she called out to her friends, but no one answered. Suddenly she began to hear noises. Almost like whispering. All around her, getting into closer, and closer circles.

And then... with one loud scream that no one heard, she was never heard from again."

"So... how can you be sure that that's how the story goes?" Apple Bloom asked challenging her still unfazed by the story while Shadow and Oscuro were trembling in each others arms shivering with fright.

"She's got a point Nyx," Scootaloo said to the room not moving away from the window looking out towards Whitetail Wood hoping that everyone would be ok.

"How were you not scared throughout the whole story?" Nyx asked amazed at Apple Bloom not answering her question.

"I grew up in Ponyville," Bloom answered spreading her hooves wide a smile on her lips. "You might not believe me, but some major things happen in this small town. For example..." she began seeing a 'Yeah right' look on Nyx's face "A few years ago a Unicorn called Trixie stopped into town saying she once defeated an Ursa Major."

"No one can defeat an Ursa Major," Scootaloo said coming away from the window slightly, rubbing her eyes a bit, they were getting itchy at how long she had had them open.

"That's what Twilight Sparkle thought too. She's the towns librarian but getting back to the story.

Wanting to see if she could do it. Two dodo's Snips and Snails went off to try and find one and stupidly brought it back to town where it attacked everything insight.

Everyone expected Trixie to use her magic to defeat the Ursa, like she said she had done countless, countless times. But it all turned out to be a lie to get her popularity up.

Then Twilight using her magic sorted it out, by making it tired and sending it back to the forest, and told everyone that it was only a Ursa Minor. Saying that it was just cranky because it got woken up."

"Wow..." the Shadow foals said together amazed that a Unicorn was able to 'defeat' one of the most feared creatures in the Everfree - even if it was a baby.

Just then the Hall's door opened and everyone looked up to see who came in. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo rushing to their family members the other foals going over to Skye Storm everyone relived that the others were safe.

"WHAT TOOK SO LONG?" Bloom and Scootaloo cried out wriggling free from their elders and looking in their eyes slight annoyance on their faces.

"Nice to see you two too," Fire Blitz said chuckling slightly as he came back from telling Mayor Mare they were here for all of them, and thanking her for looking after them.

They were about to leave at head back into to Everfree when Scootaloo's ears picked up. Gasping she looked around and saw somepony's scooter resting by a wall with a helmet on the bars. Jumping on it and clipping the helmet on she zoomed off in the direction of Whitetail being pursued by Fire Blitz and Fluttershy since they were the only ones with both their wings still working, and someone needed to take the others home.

But Scootaloo didn't hear them. All her mind was telling her, was to get to her sister.

And forgetting what she promised her dad and Soarin, she entered the Woods and rushed to the center, just stopping at the border staying in the shadows eyes wide at Rainbow as she fought Nightmare Moon, nearly crying out when Rainbow crashed into the ground.

Waiting for her to take off again Scootaloo rushed over to the others.

"Scootaloo?" Soarin asked first to spot her since the others were all watching Rainbow.

"Scoot?" Spectrum asked now spotting his youngest daughter was now there "What are you doing here I thought I told you to stay away from this place."

"Well yeah..." Scootaloo said dragging it along a bit "But you also said 'Stay with Soarin'."

"What's the real reason you're here Scoots?" Soarin asked trying to split up the two before Rainbow spotted her sister was there, making her not concentrate on the task at hoof as well as before.

Before she could answer Fluttershy and Fire Blitz came into the garden as well rushing over to everyone.

"Scootaloo, why would you take off like that?" Fluttershy asked hugging her relived she was alright.

"I heard Rainbow calling for help," Scootaloo said quietly. "I... I don't know how I did, but I heard her, and... and knew I just had to get to her. Does that make scene?" she asked looking around at everyone.

"Not really," Soarin answered "But with all the other junk that's gone on tonight I think it does." he said earning him a few laughs.

"And how is Rainbow flying?" Fluttershy asked eyes wide on her friend in the air "I though her wing was broken?"

"That's another thing that only makes scene tonight," Soarin said shrugging a I-don't-know shrug.

Just then, a loud BANG came from above them and they saw Rainbow falling again only this time she seemed unconscious.

"RAINBOW!" everyone cried as Spectrum rushed up to catch her returning to the ground.

"How much... longer to... sunrise daddy?" she asked sounding very tired not noticing Scoots being there.

Looking at the lightening sky Spectrum replied "Not much longer. Just hang in there my treasure."

"Oh how sweet... "Nightmare Moons voice reached everyone's ears making nearly all of them shiver in fear at it.

But for Soarin, Scootaloo, and Spectrum they were shivering in anger and turned to her fire burning in each of their eyes.

"I always loved this moment in plays when I was a filly," she continued. "You know... when the hero is down and the villain wins."

"One thousand years has affected your brain then Moon," Soarin cried "Even you should know that the hero always wins at things like this." he said though his teeth looking to the sky again. 'Come on... Rise already!'

"You dare speak to me like that Colt?" Nightmare Moon asked charging her horn a bit eyes narrowing. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"I have some idea," Soarin continued staying in front of Rainbow who was trying to get up to continue fighting only to fall down again. "But I wasn't here when you told everyone why you're doing this, so would you mind. Just to clarify that I understand who you are."

After a few minutes of Nightmare Moon repeating what she told the Shadows earlier, with a few hold up by Soarin making her take longer he nodded with a thoughtful look on her face.

"That's funny," he said looking to his dad signaling to 'play-along' "Because I was always told that Celestia was jealous of you."

"What?" everyone asked looking to the young Wonderbolt.

"Yeah we were taught that she was jealous that you were sooo much better at making nights than she was," Fire Blitz continued. "In fact how-ever-many-years-ago, we saw her at a Summer Sun festival moping that no one liked her days because what was it son?" he asked looking to Soarin since he had better ideas at this sort of thing.

"Because the sun was always too bright, in summer because it stayed out longer everyone got too hot, er..." he began having trouble thinking of things "That there were, as you said no stars to see in the sky, and they nearly always complained about getting sunburnt."

"Re... really?" Nightmare Moon said quietly stepping back a bit.

"And just so you know," one of the Ponyville mares said speaking up "Most of us in Ponyville like the night. There's even a holiday when the idea is to stay up all night and play and scare everypony." she said speaking of Nightmare Night.

"How many is 'most of us'?" she asked shifting to a slightly taller than normal mare, her helmet gone but still wearing hoof guard, and neck-ring, her hair blowing out behind her. Looking a lot more less scary than before.

"Well, there's the librarian she likes to learn things so she study's the stars," the mare began "All the foals during Nightmare Night mostly because of the candy. Lets see... Um..."

"So you're telling me," Nightmare Moon said anger in her voice again turning back to how she was before. "That only a hoof-full of welps for one night because of the sweets and a bookworm, out of that whole blasted town, prefer my night to my sisters day!" she cried not noticing the first rays of sunshine peaking over the trees.

"Well that more than you use to have isn't it?" Scootaloo spoke up getting everyone's attention having to be grabbed and lifted out of the way of a shot Nightmare shot at her by Spectrum.

"Do you want to get killed filly?" he asked glaring at her.

"I was only asking a question?" she said looking at her dad "I didn't know she'd take it that bad? Beside..." she whispered "Someone needs to distract her or something so she doesn't notice the S-U-N." she concluded pointing to the sky.

"I understand that Scootaloo," he said trying not to raise his voice to her "But putting yourself in danger like that is not the way to do it. Once this is over you're grounded." he said giving her to Fire Blitz and turning back to Nightmare Moon.

"What is it with you and hurting my family?" he asked annoyed stepping forward to her.

"It's their own fault Captain for those terrible words they say to me." Nightmare Moon replied standing tall eyes on Spectrum. "Besides," she carried on still not noticing the rays of sun "Little Rainbow's time was drawing near anyway. Remind me what birthday she celebrated just a few days ago?" she asked smiling slyly.

"My... My 20th," Rainbow's voice answered since Spectrum seemed to be lost for words eyes narrowed to Nightmare Moon. "But what's that got to do with anything?"

"I would of thought the Princess of the Shadowbolts would know exactly what it's got to do with." Nightmare said.

"Not really?" Rainbow said confused.

"20, is the year Shadowbolts 'Come of age', my dear," Nightmare Moon explained.

"You mean the year they get to lead their own squadron of other Shadows?" Rainbow asked remembering the 'meeting' she had with her parents the next day.

"Not really, but it's nice to know your parents made sure that they would have a plan so you could prove yourself to me." she replied still not giving any full answers confusing everyone and only making Spectrum look more annoyed.

"You..." Fluttershy spoke up "You're talking about when you posses her. Aren't you?" she said hiding behind her mane.

"And we have a winner," Nightmare Moon cried over the surprised calls from everyone.

"Since when was that a thing?" Rainbow demeaned loudly stomping her hoof.

"Since my very first Children of the Night, my dear..." Nightmare Moon said lighting her horn slightly as everyone waited with their breath held eyes shifting between the two mares, one with enjoyment written over her face, the other with fear and disbelief in her eyes.

* * *

 **An : sorry it's a bit long... but that's just how it is (bringing it over from fimfic remember...) Oh and there's only one chapter left**

 **(Warning... that's a bit long too)**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Just so you know... When it get's there, it was really hard work to get the song to work just right. So if something's wrong... too bad.**

* * *

"There... There is no way," Rainbow said trying to be brave but failing enormously "That I'm going to let you take over my mind."

"I've got news for you my dear," Nightmare Moon said giving a fanged smile "It's not like you have a choice."

Suddenly the Alicorn's horn lit up as she spread her wings wide for balance, and after summoning up the spell she would need, fired it towards the mare in question, making the rainbow pony in question close her eyes in fright waiting for this to come to her.

But it never did, all that came to her were gasps of shock reaching her ears from the other ponies around her.

Slowly opening her eyes looking around to see what was wrong Rainbow saw it.

"SOARIN!" she cried rushing over to her coltfriend who was lying on the grass in front of her knocked out shivering slightly.

"Soarin no wake up," Rainbow said shaking him getting a bit fiercer as she saw him start to turn white. "Wake up!"

" _ **Rainbow,**_ " the voice from before said calmly trying to sooth the mare " ** _It will be alright Rainbow..._** "

 _'No'_ Rainbow thought tears coming out of her eyes, still trying wake Soarin up. _'No it wont...'_

" _ **Sure it will you'll see...**_ " it said making Rainbow feel she was being hugged feeling warm inside. " _ **Rainbow believe me it will be fine**_ "

 _'How can you be so calm about something like this?'_ Rainbow screamed in her head as she hugged Soarin to restrain him from lashing out and hurting himself, not caring about what the others were doing.

" _ **Practice,**_ " the voice answered " _ **I've been coping with stuff like this ever since she became Nightmare Moon.**_ "

o0o

As Rainbow Dash was tending to Soarin and listening to this voice in her head, the others were making a wall of protection between her and Nightmare Moon determination on their faces that she will not get by.

"As Princess of the Night I order you ponies to step aside right now," she said eyes running up and down the line.

"Sorry Moony," Scootaloo said standing in between Spectrum and Fire Blitz. "But no one's listening to you anymore. And if you have anything to say about that..." she said smirking getting Nightmare Moon to look around her and to the sky seeing the sun enter the clearing.

"No no no no..." she cried backing up determined to get to the shadows of the trees, only to find her way blocked by a mix of Wonders and Shadows, Spitfire, Skye Storm, Applejack, Big Mac and Apple Bloom leading all looking ready to fight if necessary.

"You're not going no where Princess," Applejack said for everypony there.

At last the sun's rays finally touched the Mare of Darkness making her cry out as if it was burning her.

The longer she was in the sun the louder her screams got as more of her burnt away, making ponies cover their ears wincing with the pain the screams were giving them.

Finally after one last scream, all went quiet again as the ponies released their ears and began to cheer that the monster was gone. When Spitfire realized that there were two ponies missing in the cheering and rushed over to the other group to see what was wrong seeing Rainbow and Soarin together.

o0o

Rainbow was still trying to get a response from Soarin, who had stopped fidgeting but apart from his mane and tail was completely white.

Slowly Soarin opened his eyes everything being fuzzy, but he could see some pony was there, could hear them talking, could feel their tears that rolled from their eyes fall on to his face.

Smiling as he recognized the voice and rainbow hair, Soarin slowly raised his hoof and stroked her face making her gasp along with everyone else to see he was alright.

"Hey Cuz," he said in a tired voice "Why in Equestria you crying?"

"You're alright!" Rainbow cried tears of joy now in her eyes as she hugged him, then punched him in the arm.

"Ow geez what was that for?" he asked waking up a bit more rubbing it.

"For scaring me to death ya Nimbi!" Rainbow replied, the two of them forgetting anyone else was there. "Why would you do something like that anyway?"

"Ponies always do crazy things..." Soarin said smiling "When they're in love."

Not knowing what to reply to that answer Rainbow just blushed and turned away a bit avoiding his eyes, making hers land on everyone else all loving the scene that they just witnessed, both their families coming over to rejoice and congratulate them.

"So it's all over now right?" she asked no one in mind after helping Soarin back up to his hooves.

"Yes my little filly," Spectrum said hugging her "It's all over now."

* * *

8 Months Later

* * *

In the time since the defeat of Nightmare Moon, and the joining of the two Bolts, a lot has happened.

For starters Pinkie Pie threw a Ponyville sized party celebrating those two events that because of all the reasons to celebrate lasted an entire week.

Second, all four parents, Spectrum Dash and Fire Fly, and Fire Blitz and Lightning Strike, after a few arguments with their Bolts and children chose to step down as Captains saying that Rainbow and Soarin had both shown that they both had what it takes to be Captains during this.

Third a new flying team was created the _Soaring Dashes_ , whose only purpose was to entertain the citizens of Equestria.

Fourth after the first few months of this one night after a show in Maris, the most romantic city in the whole of Equestria Soarin proposed to Rainbow Dash, who immediately said yes.

Now here we come in, in the the little old town of Ponyville where the biggest wedding of the year was taking place, being hosted by Twilight Sparkle, being the student of the decedent of Princess Celestia - Prince Solaris.

Soarin, back to normal and wing all better, was up next to her mainly tugging at his collar not believing how hot it was Spitfire next to him as his Best Mare.

"Oh comr on cuz," she said never seeing him this nervous before. "You've done shows for the whole populations of every town Equestria has and you're nervous about this?"

"I... I'm no... not nervous..." he said stuttering giving of his 'I-am-so-lying' grin shifting his eyes.

"You sure?" Scootaloo asked from her place Rainbow's side being her Maid of Honor next to Applejack, Apple Bloom, Pinkie pie and Fluttershy who were the Bride's Maids "Because I think we can fill a swimming pool with all the sweat that's coming off of you at the moment."

"I'm hot ok?" Soarin said tugging at his collar again "Can't you girls feel how warm it is?"

"Err... Soarin," Big Mac said up there as well being one of the Groom's Men "It's the middle of Autumn, at night, and we're outside, I think the only one feel the heat is you."

Just as Soarin was about to protest again the music started up and the curtains pulled away to reveal Rainbow Dash in the same dress she wore to her twentieth birthday party, since it was when she and Soarin met.

Slowly a bit to her distaste but knew it had to be done, Rainbow walked up the aisle eyes only on Soarin giggling slightly at seeing a blush on his face.

"Welcome everypony," Twilight began once Rainbow Dash was in her place and the music had died down. "We're are gathered here today, to celebrate the union of Rainbow Merriam Dashery, and Soarin Skies," she began.

"Never before has it been heard of, of two families so full of hate and anger raging like a never ceasing fire, be doused by two ponies who through all the hatred saw love within each other," then she turned to Soarin and began with the vows.

"Will you Soarin Skies, take this mare to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love her, care for her, for rich or for poor, better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" she asked.

"I will," Soarin answered eyes deep within Rainbow's smiling gently.

"And will you Rainbow, take this stallion to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love him, care for him, for rich or for poor, better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" she asked.

"I will," Rainbow said eyes locked on Soarin too blushing a bit.

"Then... By the power infested in me, by the power of these rings," she said as she placed chained rings over each ponies necks "I hereby name you. Husband and Wife, you may kiss the... Groom?" she asked shocked as Rainbow was already kissing Soarin smack on the lips shocking everyone, only for them to cheer after a few seconds.

(*)(*)(*)

After a few minutes for Pinkie to set everything up for the reception, Soarin and Rainbow Dash had their first dance and husband and wife.

"No more masks," Soarin said as they danced to the slow music.

"And no more secrets," Rainbow said smiling "But you mind if..." she asked shifting her eyes to the music stand.

"Not really," he said shrugging "This was drifting me off to sleep anyway."

"HEY PINKIE PLAY THAT NEW SONG VINYL SCRATCH GAVE YOU!" Rainbow called up to the stage getting ponies to look confused and turn to Pinkie as she placed a new record on the machine.

 _'We were both young when I first saw you_

 _I closed my eyes and the flashbacks starts_

 _I'm standing there_

 _On a balcony of summer air'_

Rainbow returned to Soarin smiling a bit of red on her face.

Returning the smile Soarin bowed to his new wife and they began to dance once again.

0

' _See the lights see the party, the ball gowns_

 _See you make your way through the crowd_

 _You say hello_

 _Little did I know_

 _0_

 _That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

 _And my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet'_

 _And I was crying on the staircase_

 _Begging you 'Please don't go'_

 _0_

At that line Soaring looked to Rainbow with a questioning look which she answered with a small nod and a smile.

 _'And I said..._

 ** _'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**

 ** _I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_**

 ** _You be the prince and I'll be the princess_**

 ** _It's a love story_**

 ** _Baby just say yes...'_**

 _0_

Both of them smirking Rainbow and Soarin spread their wings and took the dance into the sky showing off how well they were when they worked together.

 _0_

 _'So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

 _We keep quiet_

 _Cause we're dead if they knew_

 _So close your eyes_

 _Escape this town for a little whi...ile_

 _0_

 _Oh Oh_

 _0_

 _Because you are Romeo_

 _I was a scarlet letter_

 _And my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet'_

 _But you were everything to me_

 _I was begging you 'Please don't go'_

 _0_

 _'And I said..._

 ** _'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_**

 ** _I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_**

 ** _You be the prince and I'll be the princess_**

 ** _It's a love story_**

 ** _Baby just say yes...'_**

 _0_

 ** _'Romeo save me their trying to tell me how to feel'_**

 _0_

Down on the ground Spectrum had a look of guilt on his face, ashamed that he was going to make her do something she wouldn't of ever wanted to do.

0

 ** _'This love is difficult_**

 ** _But it's so real_**

 ** _Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_**

 ** _It's a love story_**

 ** _Baby just say yes..'_**

 _0_

 _Oh Oh_

 _0_

 _'I got tired of waiting_

 _Wondering if you were ever coming around_

 _0_

Soarin was shocked at this but thought that 'It was just a song' and ignored it and slowly and calmly span Rainbow around some more.

 _0_

 _My faith in you was... Fading_

 _When I met you on the outskirts of town_

 _And I said..._

 _0_

 ** _'Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_**

 ** _I keep waiting for you but you never come'_**

 _Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

 _He kneels to the ground and pulls out a ring and said_

 _0_

 ** _'Marry me Juliet_**

 ** _You'll never have to be alone_**

 ** _I love you and that's all I really know_**

 ** _I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_**

 ** _It's a love story_**

 ** _Baby just say yes'_**

 _0_

 _Oh Oh_

 _Oh Oh_

 _0_

"Because we were both young when I first saw you..." Rainbow sang the last line, leaning in for a kiss which Soaring gladly gave out as the slowly came back to the ground.

After that and a few cheers and applauds, the newly weds stepped off the dance floor and went to fetch a couple of drinks.

"Never thought you'd be one to listen to stuff like that Rainbow," Soarin said nodding to the bartender retrieving the two mugs of cider.

"What can I say," Rainbow said shrugging "This whole event's changed me. Besides Pinkie got the idea into my head way at the start."

Just then there was a gently "Ahem," of somepony clearing their throat making the two turn to see a white unicorn mare with a bright pink main, a sunflower Cutie Mark, and a kind smile on their face.

"I just came over dears to say congratulations," she said, in a voice Rainbow thought she had heard before but couldn't place, beaming like the sun "It's so beautiful when Romeo's and Juliet's actually get to live past their story don't you think?"

"Err... yes it is," Soarin said unsure who this mare was "And thank you. Care for something to drink or some cake?"

"Oh I'm sorry dear but I must be going," said the mare "I live a bit away you know and if I don't leave now I'll be late for my train."

"Oh well goodbye then," Rainbow said smiling.

"Hope to see you again." and with the mare left disappearing into the crowd.

"Who do you think she was?" Rainbow asked turning back to her cider.

"No one I could remember seeing before," Soarin answered shrugging but had a feeling that he had. He just couldn't remember where.

* * *

A bit away from Ponyville the mare stopped and looked around checking no one was there.

Once she was sure she lit her horn in a golden aura that glowed over her whole body.

When it had died down, that pink mane was now an ever-flowing rainbow like one, and the sunflower was an eight pointed sun, and she now had wings to go with her horn.

"Well done my little Ponies," Celestia said looking back to Ponyville "Now I can finally live happily knowing that you are now safe from harm."

With that Celestia lit her horn again and set off for the world between worlds from where she came from.

 **The End**


End file.
